Emotionally
by Nate-Dawgg73
Summary: Raven is sick and tired of being all serious and sarcastic ALL THE TIME! She wants to show emotion very badly and she finds a way to do it! With Beast Boy's help, will she be able to do it? P.S. The genre says it's romance and humor, but it's also hurt/comfort too. And one last thing, it may or may not be a songfic. We'll just have to wait and see!
1. Trash and Talk

**Hey, there. Yes, you reading this. I have started this fanfic on the Teen Titans. The idea really just came to me as I was just writing random stuff, so I hope you like it. Thanks.**

**- Nate-Dawgg73**

* * *

The sun began to rise over Jump City. Its warm, bright light touched all the buildings, people, car, animals, trees and everything else across the beautiful landscape. It looked like a normal day, but the days in Jump City's history, abnormal happenings were the norm. Power hungry maniacs, wacko magicians and freaky mutants were frequent criminals in this fair city. But where there is crime, a hero will stand up to stomp it out. Heroes, in this particular city. They go by the name The Teen Titans. The leader Robin is very skilled in martial arts, has considerable engineering skills, and is pretty smart. Starfire is an alien princess from the planet Tamaran. She is kind and sweet most of the time. Unless you give a reason to, she will never shoot a starbolt at you. Cyborg, the mechanical wiz of the bunch, is half human, half robot. He is quite strong, good with tools, and looks out for his younger team mates, in other words, all of them. Raven is different from the others. Being half demon, half human, her personality is dark and restricted to her mind. She has the power to use black colored magic and various other abilities. Beast Boy is the humorous one of the Titans. He is green all over with pointy ears. He has the ability to change into any animal he's seen or knows about. As you can see, the city is well protected.

* * *

Raven was on the roof meditating and drinking some tea when the sun came over the horizon. Today felt quite, well, normal. She woke up before everyone else darn near every day. Today wasn't any different. That is, until something woke up another member of the team.

Beast Boy was sound asleep, but the night before he had put all his stuff on his top bunk to get it off the floor (his floor was remarkably clean now). Unfortunately, he had just shoved it all up on top and the pile was weak. As it seems, a baseball bat slipped and the mound of miscellaneous objects came toppling over. CRASH! "What the-?!" He sprang from his bed and landed right in the middle of everything. "OW! What's that? Oh, gross! Damn it, that hurt." He turned on his light and his floor was littered again. He quickly got dressed in his normal uniform, which was getting a bit too tight on his growing body and forming muscles. He ran to the kitchen area of the common room and grabbed a super x-tra large jumbo mega trash bag that Cyborg found in the basement. "These should work." He ran back to his room.

He sorted through all the junk and found what he wanted to keep and what he needed to trash. He kept all the clothes that still fit, the pictures of his friends, a few other things, and _that _knife. He put all the clothes in a pile. They smelled like they'd been in a barn. Beast Boy's room would probably make a barn smell like a pie straight out of the oven. He put his pictures on his desk. He had some of them playing football or Frisbee. He saw one where he stuck his finger up Raven's nose. That one make him snicker. Then he came to the knife. That wretched, horrible, wonderful, knife. He clutched it in his hand. All those memories came rushing back. The trouble is, he could only remember part of them, but some parts, no matter how hard he'd try, he could never seem to catch that sliver of those memories. He tucked it under his pillow. He looked back at all the crap he had laid all along the right side from where he was standing, facing the door. He grabbed the big trash bag and began to stuff all the useless comics, the broken and stupid toys, the too small clothes and all the other delightful goodness into the bag. He tied it shut. He tried to lift it, but it was heavy. Being him, no help was needed. He simply transformed into a gorilla and picked it right up.

He walked out of his room, the bag squeezing and tugging on the too small door frame. He pulled and it plopped into the hallway with him. He went to the elevator and maneuvered the bag and himself in. He reached the outside of Titans Tower. He transformed into a pterodactyl quick as hiccup. He picked the garganjuan bag and began to fly towards the dump, the sun just beginning to come up at this moment, Raven sitting at her spot in the roof. Raven saw him flying with the big bag and her curiosity was earned, even though she was meditating. She downed the rest of her tea and started to pursue the green one.

Beast Boy was flying a little slower than usual. Why you might ask? Because he had a freaking huge sack full of shi- oh snap he dropped it! It plummeted down towards the blue waters below and if it reach the waters, Beast Boy knew Aqualad would be PO-ed. He began to missile dive right for the bag. He was a yard away, looking at the bumpy surface of the bag when it was engulfed in black. He bombarded the bag at speed of nearly 200 mph. Raven saw this and nearly fell out of the sky laughing. She had caught it with her magic. Beast Boy was human again and sitting on the bag. He was scowling at the laughing sorceress. He noticed she was laughing just then. And she was laughing hard. He tensed, getting ready for stuff to be destroyed by black magic. To his surprise, nothing was happening. In fact, the bag just maintained a steady bob in the air while Raven was now crying with laughter. Beast Boy stood up very cautiously. "Hey, Rae. What's going on here?"

She was still laughing, but not near as profusely. She hovered over to the green changeling. "Oh, good lord that was just so funny. I couldn't hold it in."

"Um, Raven, are you alright? I mean you're showing more emotion and you didn't cast me into another dimension when I called you Rae."

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, this past coupled of days we've been free so I went to libraries and book emporiums all over the city, and I found a spell book said to be lost from this world. It held spells I've heard about, but never imagined I would be reading. I found a spell that would suppress emotion. I did some more reading and cast a few more spells and I was able to reverse that spell into letting me show emotions. I thought y'all would like it, especially you, BB." She smiled at him and winked.

He blushed. He couldn't help it. A normal day turned out to be so very different in every way. He was at a loss for words. When he finally figured out how to make his speech understandable, he said, "Did you just use my nickname?"

"Yeah, I, in fact, did. So what are you doing with this bag of...whatever?"

"Oh, I, uh, cleaned my junkyard of a room and this is all the trash I got out of it. Heh. It's a lot, right?"

"I'll say. Let's get this to the dump." She sat down on the edge of the bag, hanging her feet over. "C'mon, sit down." He sat down beside her, his feet going over the edge too. With that, Raven began to propel the bag through the air.

They reached the dump in a few peaceful minutes. It was a bit awkward, but Beast Boy was starting to like this Raven, even though he was used to the darkish one. He turned into a sparrow and began to fly. Raven let go of the bag and stroked the green sparrow flying beside her. They instinctively headed in the direction of the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile in the common room of Titans Tower, the other three titans were getting ready for breakfast. Cyborg was cooking eggs and bacon and, of course, waffles for Raven. Beast Boy would make his own breakfast so he didn't worry about him. Robin and Starfire were watching a video of Batman scaring Superman and nearly getting fried by Superman's heat vision. "Oh, no. Was he injured performing his prank?"

"What? Batman? No. He didn't get hurt." Robin had spent years with Batman, getting the way he is now from the Dark Knight.

"All right, y'all. Breakfast is ready, get it while it's hot."

"Glorious. Thank you again, friend Cyborg. Where are friend's Beast Boy and Raven?"

"I bet BB is still asleep, but Raven should be up and down here already."

"I could call them on our-"

"Brand new, high tech, super cool new communicators. Yeah, we know." Cyborg stated.

"Hey, Beast Boy wake up and come to breakfast. Raven you come too. Where are they?"

"Dude, you need to give them time. At least a few seconds for Raven and probably an hour or two for Beast Boy."

"Besides, dude, we are right here." Beast Boy and Raven just entered the room when Cyborg was talking. "And I do not need an hour, thank you very much." Raven was quietly humming to the side of the bickering Beast Boy which attracted the attention of every other titan.

"Uhhh, Raven, are you humming?" asked Robin, a little shocked.

"Yeah. The song is called _Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites._It's by Skrillex."

"I know the song, but you're _humming. _Something you would never do. Is everything OK with you today?"

"Fine. Just different." She saw the three titans look at each other and took that as an opportunity to sneak a glance at the agitated Beast Boy to her right. He looked over just in time to catch the glance. He then realized they were pretty close. A heck of a lot closer when Raven was normal, normal for her anyways. And she was given off a vibe that Beast Boy could pick up, being a human with animal qualities. He could sense something being almost radiated off of her. It was never there before or if it was, he had never noticed it. It felt...good. Like a nice smell that radiated from her abnormally positive attitude. He had felt it around Starfire and Robin and even around Cyborg a little, but never from Raven. He liked it and deep down inside he could feel something, faint but evident it was present.

The others came to an agreement about whatever they were chatting about. "OK, Raven, you are showing emotion today like never before. If memory serves me right, don't everything kinda explode when you show emotion like that?" Cyborg inquired. He had remember when Beast Boy got one laugh out of her, the only laugh when Raven was normal, when they were riding in the T-car. She laughed, just a little giggle and the mailbox on the side of the rode exploded.

"Beast Boy can you explain, please. I need to go get something."

Beast Boy began to tell him about his morning events. He told them about cleaning his room, taking the bag to the dump and nearly dropping it and Raven stopping it. He skipped the part about her calling him BB. He told them all about what Raven said, finding the spell book and doing magic and turning into this side of her.

"OH, joy. Now Raven will lighten up and we can have loads of fun at the mall of shopping!" cooed the ever-so extatic Starfire.

"All right, I could get used to a Raven not interrupting our video game time. And one that has emotions. Ones that she can show."

"Well, it doesn't seem normal. But if she decides to stay this way, we will learn to get used to it, liking it or not." Robin always had that either you do or you don't kind of way of thinking. He could have fun, but insisted on work or training.

Raven came back into the common room with something behind her back. She strolled her way over to beside Beast Boy again. She was still humming except this time the song was _I Am Not a Vampire _by Falling in Reverse. She stopped humming when she realize the others were staring at her. "What?"

They all just started saying nothing and whistling and looking away. Well, Robin tried to whistle, but failed miserably. Raven went over to Cyborg and showed him the thing behined her back and beckoned for Robin and Starfire to come over there too. When Beast Boy began to walk over, she said it wasn't for him to hear. He was curious, but shrugged it off. He walked into the kitchen area and made himself some breakfast.

Raven brought the huddle closer in. In a hushed tone, she expclaimed to the others about a special day happening tomorrow. It was a particularly special day for the one not in the huddle. In fact, tomorrow was a Saturday, yes, but it was also May 18, Garfield Logan's birthday, better known as Beast Boy or BB or grass stain or various other names. She showed them the thing hidden behind her back. It was a plan for the party and, ahem, other things. Aparently, Beast Boy had no idea that tomorrow was his birthday. Maybe he had other things on his mind or who knows what, but they didn't know why he could forget his own birthday. Even though he'd forgotten his own birthday, Raven didn't.

* * *

The day was normal from there on out...not. It turned out Starfire was allergic, or it seemed that way, to cinnamon. Every time someone even brought it up she'd sneeze and shoot a starbolt out of her nose. It was quite humorous to see, but not pleasant to be in her sneeze path. The reason for mentioning this is because one hit Beast Boy in the back of the noggin causing him to fly forward and crash into Raven while she was reading and humming on the couch. He landing on her and they went sprawling in the floor. Awkward is the word that comes to mind when you saw how they landed. Beast Boy landed on top of Raven, their faces just centimeters apart. A magnificent, brilliant blush instantly came upon their cheeks. Shocked by the sudden occurrences, they were too stunned to move, just staring into each others equally as wide eyes. Our favorite half robot dude decide that this was a photo opportunity. And just like, snap goes the camera. Raven looked at him with a glare, but it dissipated as quickly as it appeared. Beast Boy was still shocked. Raven tried to squeeze out from under him, but to no avail. So a thought crept into the front of her mind. She moved her face closer to Beast Boy's and kissed him on the cheek. His red face grew in intensity and he moved faster than a bullet. He ran to his room and shut the door. Everyone's jaw dropped at Raven's actions. She just stood, put up hood, picked up her book, and left the common room, watchful eyes following her.

Raven nor Beast Boy came out until it was supper time. They were having hot dogs and hamburgers since they had pizza for the past couple nights. Raven walked out and started to help Cyborg cook without even asking or saying a word. She just kept her hood up and went to work.

When they were done, Beast Boy came out to fix himself some tofu burgers. "Uh, anyone wanna try a tofu burger?" All of them shook their heads. He shrugged and started to cook the tofu. After he finished preparing it, he went and sat down in the only available seat, the one next to Raven's.

"So, Cyborg have you heard from Jinx or Kid Flash or anybody?"

"Yeah, Bee and her gang are coming. They wouldn't miss it." Hearing this, Beast Boy became interested.

"Wouldn't miss what?"

Robin sweat dropped. He never thought Beast Boy would ask. He sure couldn't just flat out say 'oh they are coming to your surprise party tomorrow.' "Oh, well, they're just coming to..."

"They're coming to try out the new, state-or-the-art, kick ass obstacle course we got last week."

"Raven did you-"

"I was just simply quoting you, oh fearless leader that's afraid of being rejected."

Cyborg had already devoured his meal and was picking his teeth. "So guy's, I think now is a good time to tell all y'all something." The eyes of his team mates were upon him now. "It's been only about two weeks, but me and Bumblebee are dating."

"Oh, splendid! Congratulations, friend Cyborg. Now not only are Robin and I in a romantic relationship, but you and Bumblebee as well. I shall sing the Tamaranian song of love. *takes in a huge breath*" Robin's hands fly and cover her mouth.

"Actually, Star, I think that won't neccissary. Yeah, congrats, man."

"Speaking of relations, how's is the opposites doing now? No more smooching I don't think." Beast Boy blushed and continued eating. Raven just smiled and glanced at the green changeling.

After a short while, Beast Boy finished eating and went to go to bed. It was early for him, but he needed the extra rest. He was exhausted, more emotionally than physically. "Man, why am I thinking these things." Beast Boy had always cared for Raven a little more than the others. He had spent years developing a lasting relationship with her as well. Eventually, the more time spent around her, the greater his feelings got. At one point, he almost started to consider her his best friend instead of Cyborg! And now it seems his feelings were growing again. This time, they were inching out of the friendship area. 'She's so beautiful and I've never realized it. Her violet eyes making my heart beat uncontrolably. I feel hot around her now, too. Her personality before was kind of a drag, but that's what made Raven her. And now that she can show some emotion, she's getting the best of me. I just can't deny it any longer, whether she's normal or like she was today, I'll admit one thing, I'm...falling for her.' Yup, love sure had a way into popping in peoples lives that day.

He began to get this fuzzy sensation all over his body. His chest began to feel like someone was pushing it in and pulling it out at the same time. His mind was focusing nothing but her, that one person. He felt like he could fly right then and there, but he felt too heavy to even move. He began to walk on and entered his room and began writing. He had only recently took up writing as a way to unwind and come to terms with things. He just began to write every adventure, emotional moment, fun time, and all that he could about Raven. It just flowed through him like water flows through a streem in a calm peaceful forrest. Each time he wrote her name, he would smile and keep on keeping on. He would write and write, until after hours of nonstop writing, he crashed on his desk, still clutching the pencil.

* * *

After Beast Boy left, the others had a chance to talk about the birthday events.

"OK, Raven, since you thought of the idea to even throw him a party, don't know why you of all people would want to, you should be in charge."

"Yeah, I agree with Robin. What about you Star? Star?"

She was standing by the window. She just had a sudden rush of her life back on Tamaran. All the happy and sad memories. She loved being on Earth with all of her friends, but sometimes homesickness could grab ahold of her. "Yes, I do agree. On Tamaran, when it was someone's birthday, we would parade them around and feed them excesively. Is that what we plan to do?"

"Well, I just had a few ideas, and inviting everyone we know was one of them. Not only is it Beast Boy's birthday, it was also the day Trigon tried to persuade me into helping him...and nearly succeeding."

"May 18 was also one week before I had been attacked by that...thing that ruined my life and turned me into this. But at least I have you guys and now I see this is who I was destined to be." Cyborg was putting himself into a mood as well by the minute.

"If I have our calenders correct, tomorrow is would be the anniversary of when the Gordainians attacked Tamaran. That's why my mood has taken a turn for the worst. Sorry for being like this." Robin walked over and hugged her from behind.

"Hey, it's OK. We all have moods like this. It comes naturally." Starfire turned her head to look into Robin's eyes. She smiled and moved her face closer. They kissed each other passionately. They broke apart and went to sit back down. Raven saw them, how happy they were. Their relationship seemed to be going great. If only she could have someone like that, but who could love such a hideous, demoness? Certainly not anyone as dedicated as Robin.

"OK, so since tomorrow is a special day for most of us, we will have a party for everyone. We need things to do. Any ideas?"

"Oh, yeah, baby! I got one, y'all are just gonna love. Karaoke! Dancing! And a DJ! What do y'all think?"

"Cyborg has the right idea. I like it. Raven it's up to you."

"Sounds good. Cyborg, any word from anyone else?"

"Yeah, Titans East and a lot of the Honorary Titans are coming. The only ones I haven't heard from are Jinx, Kid Flash, Gnarrk, Kole, Red Star, and Argent. The rest are good to go."

"Alright, it's settled. We'll have a dance party with the stuff that Cyborg said. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She cleaned off her place at the table and went to her room. She glance at end of the hall, at Beast Boy's room to be exact. He seemed down today. She felt the need to go offer him comfort, but she didn't know how. A memory came to her mind and it made her smile. She thought of the first time he made her laugh. He was pretty funny, but she would never admit it. She still wasn't sure how to show the correct emotion, but if the spell lasted and she had time, she could get it down in nothing flat.

She walked into her room and picked up a book written in Azrathian. The book wasn't really a book, though. It was an important artifact that held secrets of untold proportions, mysteries no one could possibly hope to solve, deep words written with uttermost passion and determination, words that if anyone knew, all of the contents would give them an upper hand at a mischevious life. In other words, Raven picked up her diary. She began reading some of here previous entries and noticed something that shocked her. She had written about Beast Boy the most. How smart he could be at times, how funny he looked that day, about the beast inside of him that saved her. All there. The spell was fading and she could feel her emotions being surpressed. As soon as it completely faded, she began writing her day's events.

_Friday May 17_

_Today I tried my theory on the spells from my new book. It worked. However, it didn't last. I need to find a way to make it last. If only I could find a spell that prolonged another. I bet if I did some snooping I could find out something. _

_Anyways, this morning I help Beast Boy take out his trash. He sure did have a lot of it. He is acting really strange, like he is sad or something. I wish I could help him. I guess you could say that I do care a lot for him. We did spend some time together today, just the two of us. It was...fun, I'll have to say. Today, Starfire sneezed and caused Beast Boy to fall on me. It was kinda weird, but all together, it wasn't unpleasent. Cyorg took a picture of us, which made me a little mad. I think I'll have to get that picture. I did something so unlike me to get Beast Boy off of me. I kissed his cheek._

That thought hit her just then. "I DID WHAT?!" She started breathing really hard and her face would make a stop sign envious. She looked at that sentence she wrote. _'I kissed his cheek.' _"What have I done?" She was finally beginning to see it. She liked Beast Boy. And not like as a friend, but more than that. 'I honestly did not know I had these feelings. It's not possible, but it's true. I...am actually...falling for him.'


	2. New Clothes

**Yo, what is up everyone? Sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 2. Hope y'all like it. **

**P.S. I do not own the Teen Titans. Darn it.**

* * *

The night was long. It was quiet. Hardly a sound, but emotions from the two titans were clouding the area like an invisible fog. Raven's power caused most of her things to float around her room. A little known fact about Beast Boy, if he became stressed too much, he would tend to sleep walk. Stress did indeed inhabit our green friend this night. He was in the middle of dreaming about a fight between Terra and Raven over him when he pushed back his chair from his desk he fell asleep at and stood up. He began to walk forward in his now spotless room. He walked through his door turning right. He was leaning against the wall but still walking. He kept going until he got close to Raven's room. His shoulder had pressed the button to open her door, which unbelievably was unlocked. The sliding door opened causing Beast Boy to do a stumbling staggering entrance. He walked in, looking like a drunk and touching some of Raven's floating items. He stepped on a jar and fell onto Raven's bed. As soon as he hit it, he caused Raven to give a burst of power and the bed was airborne. Beast Boy landed on the right side of the bed and Raven was on the left. He scooted up and put himself under the covers unbeknownst to the sleeping sorceress beside him. She rolled over and was lying directly beside him, touching his side. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around him. He put his arm around her laid her head on his chest thinking she was a pillow. They became super close and were wrapped in each others' warmth. To their advantage, all the stressful emotions and horrid nightmares ceased for the rest of the night. Peace was given for the time being and the bed rocked gently back and forth.

Morning light shown through Raven's curtain. It hit her face gently. She opened her sleepy eyes and settled back down to sleep on something kind of hard, but still comfortable. She looked down and saw black and purple. Then, she noticed something was wrapped around her waist and around her shoulders. It felt like she was in someone's arms. Nervousness was starting to get to her. She turned her head around to see a green face. Fear, anxiety, and ecstasy filled her heart. She thought about squirming out of his arms and going to get some tea. After all, on normal circumstances she'd be up and active by now, the sun never beating her rising. She decided against it. A part of her wanted to stay and embrace the moment, so she embraced that part of her. Even though she felt well rested and ready to take on the day, she just laid there in Beast Boy's arms, breathing softly, not really thinking, until a thought made its way out of the state of peace. She liked this. This feeling. All she ever wanted to feel was wanted. Not like a gunslinger or a robber, but wanted like a person of great meaning. As a significant other, a lover. To top it all off, it was Beast Boy whom she was having this feeling of desire for. She didn't want just anyone to want her, it had to be him.

About an hour and a half went by and she needed to escape. Today, in fact was, Beast Boy's birthday and his party needed to be set up. She used her power to teleport out of the bed and out of Beast Boy's grip. She had pondered whether to move Beast Boy to his room or just leave him be. She decide to just decided to just leave him there, even though he would probably freak out when he woke up. She changed her clothes. She put on her cloak and was about to walk out of her room when she realized that even though all her things were put up, they weren't anywhere close to the order she had them in. 'I'll have to fix it later.' She was about to walk out when she noticed something on her floor. It was an iPod. She figured it had to be Beast Boy's. Obviously since it was green and had _'To BB, My all time favorite Teen Titan' _engraved on the back. Curious, she unlocked it and began to look through it. Guiltily, she decided against sneaking through his pictures and videos, but his music was hers to listen to. She looked through his tunes and began to walk to the kitchen area. She slipped the earbuds in and began to take a listen to the first song she thought looked alright. She scrolled through and one caught her eye, _Hanging By a Moment _by Lifehouse began to play. The cello began to play that low note. The song wasn't what she was expecting, but she liked it. She was used to harder style music like metal or dubstep, but on occasions there were other songs that she liked. The song ended just as she was getting her a cup of tea. She poured her cup and went outside to sit down on the roof and listen to some more of 'BB's Tunes' as the playlist said. The next song surprised her. It was song she'd heard but wasn't quite sure what is was. She looked at the screen and it read _Nickelback - Far Away. _She listened to the words and it reminded her of Beast Boy a little.

* * *

She kept listening to song after song, not knowing what to expect; Beast Boy had every genre of music you could think of on his iPod. She saw artists she'd never heard of like Netsky, Asking Alexandria, Billy Currington, Halestorm, Miranda Lambert, and Skillet. She went into a state of concentration while listening, closer to a trance even. She just couldn't stop. She heard the door open behind her and saw Robin walking toward her. She quickly paused the song she was listening to and put the iPod and earbuds in her cloak.

"Hey, it's nearly noon. You coming down for lunch?" She looked at the iPod's time and it really was almost noon.

"Oh, yeah, I am." Robin looked kind of shaken up and his face looked flushed. "Are you OK?"

"You bet, but c-can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure."

"Uh...why was Beast Boy in your bed?" She went wide-eyed. THAT was not the question she was waiting for! You could not imagine the shade of red her face was.

"Well, uh, I, ha, you see *gulp* I don't really know..."

Robin seemed just as embarrassed as she did. "You two weren't, uh, ya know?"

"NO! At least, I don't think so. When I woke up, we still had our clothes on. H-how did you find out?"

"Starfire went to go get you for lunch, but found Beast Boy in your bed instead. She freaked and came and got Cyborg and I. We stormed in there a little to loud and we, uh, woke him up. He looked around and became mortified. He turned into something really small, because the next time we saw him, he was dressed differently and coming from his room. His face has been red ever since he woke up. He said he was probably sleep walking."

Raven could hardly look at Robin. She was just so embarrassed. She stood up and walked up to him. He gave her an awkward half grin and turned to walk back to the door. She followed, trying to sink further into her cloak.

They arrived in the common room about a minute later. They saw Beast Boy, face still reddish, and Cyborg, with smirk on his half-metal face, playing a video game. Starfire was cooking some Tamaranean dish. She noticed Robin and smiled. She looked to a red-faced Raven. She waved a small wave and her face was look like no other. It looked like embarrassment, disgust, joyfulness, and confusion all put into one facial expression. Raven sulked passed her and sat down on the couch...accidentally on the side Beast Boy was on. He was to into his game to notice her right away, but when he glanced over and saw her. He turned red and began to frantically push buttons. He won the game thanks to his random button pushing, causing Cyborg to do all but malfunction.

"H-hey, Rae. I, uh, sorry, I mean R-Raven. How did you sleep? NOT WITH ME! No, uh, wait a sec, I mean, how was your morning?" He kept stuttering and was genuinely ashamed.

"Uh, BB, we didn't really do anything. I would have known. Like you said to Robin, you probably just sleep walked into my room."

He nodded. He looked at her with embarrassed eyes. She looked into his eyes and saw the ever present embarrassment, but she also saw something else. She could feel his pain and hurt and stress when she looked into those emerald pools. He got up and announced, "OK, I'm going to go get some pizza. What do we want? I know, one vegetarian pizza and two meat lovers' pizza. Right? Great. Anyone wanna come with? No, OK and I'll pay."

"Beast Boy wait. Someone should go with you. Just in case." Robin said. He looked at the others and he eyed Raven slyly. She sighed.

"I'll go. Go on ahead." He nodded and speed walked out of there. "OK, while we're gone, you contact everyone who's going. Get that equipment, too."

"But how are all our friends going to get in tonight?" asked Starfire. Raven hadn't thought about that.

"I don't know, I'll handle it somehow." With that, she walked out. She walked out of the tower and saw Beast Boy already flying off as a pigeon. She took off after the green bird. She came up beside him. "So..."

He turned his bird head and eyed her. 'I woke up in her bed. But I was sleep walking, so it's all good. Just act like nothing ever happened and go on.' "Coooo" he said. 'Ha, duh, I'm still a pigeon.' They just flew in silence until Pizza Paul's was in sight. They stopped a few yards away, BB transforming back. "So..." he said unsure.

"A bit late, don't you think?" Raven questioned.

"Ha, yeah. I said it back there, but you couldn't understand pigeon."

"Oh." She looked at him and began to walk towards Pizza Paul's. He walked up beside her and got in step. She put her hood down and sighed. It wasn't a sad sigh or an annoyed sigh, more like she sighed just because she felt like. Kinda weird, but simple enough.

They walked through the doors and immediately the attention was on them. People eyed them with looks of disapproval, concern, and victory, and Raven didn't know which was worse. She heard a song begin to play on the speakers and recognized it from Beast Boy's playlist. It was Lucy by Skillet. It had nearly made her cry, but she'd never admit that to anyone. She nudged the green, well, you couldn't call him a boy anymore since today was his eighteenth birthday, so I guess she nudged the green _man _beside her and they walked up to the counter, the murmurs and whispers changing back into the conversations before they walked in. "OK, we'll take one medium veggie lovers pizza and two large meat lovers pizzas please." She reached for her money, but Beast Boy stopped her.

"I'll get it." He pulled out his wallet. Surprisingly, it wasn't his normal 'Mega Monkeys' wallet. Instead it was just a green one with a blue bird on the outside. He whipped out a twenty and handed them to the lady. She put it in the register and gave him his change, which her promptly put back into his new wallet.

"I like your new wallet. It is so much better than that ridiculous monkey one."

"Yeah, I thought so too. It's gonna sound a little embarrassing but you probably think I picked it 'cause it's green. Not only that. It's because of the brand of wallet this is. It's called 'Blue Raven' and the name and their logo reminded me of you." He smiled a funny little smile that made her giggle a little, even without the spell.

"That's...cool."

"Uh, could y'all move along please. You're blocking those people. It'll be about a forty-five minute wait. Sorry, but we're busier than a bee hive today." The lady had a rather annoyed look on her face. They moved and sat at an empty two-person table.

"Rude."

"Haha, yeah. Did you notice those looks people gave us when we came in?"

"Yeah, who could miss them?"

"Why do you think that is?"

"Well, we just kind of barged in here. Uh, we look weird. We are here together, just the two of us."

"Oh, that's probably it. Can I asked you a question?"

"Considering you just asked if you could ask a question while asking a question, the answer is obvious."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes..."

"This morning I woke up in your bed. I was surprised, but later I realized that if I was in your bed, you would've known. Why didn't you get mad at me or throw me out or something like that?"

She blushed. She wished she could slip her hood back on, but for some reason, her arms didn't work. "Well, I, uhh..." 'Calm down, and just tell him what happened. You're fine, Raven.' "This morning I woke up later than usual. I woke up with my..." she hesitated, but reluctantly continued, "I woke up in your arms and mine around you." She began to blush a savage red. She desperately wanted to stop for fear of her power might hurt people in the pizza joint. "Instead of freaking out, I-I was really quite peaceful. I just laid my head on your chest and stayed that way for a while. Time passed and I had to get up. I teleported out of your arms and got dressed. I had thoughts about moving you, but...I just...didn't."

Beast Boy's face was blank, unreadable, undecipherable. Then, his face formed into a devious smirk. "Ahhh, I see. You were cuddling with me!"

"What? NO WAY! You don't know what you're talking about."

"You just basically admitted it to me. You said you were in my arms and I was in you arms, right?" She nodded. "That's cuddling!" He expected Raven to storm out or keep denying it or something related to her ways, but she didn't. She put her hand to her chin and propped her head on her arm.

"Maybe, I did. I wasn't myself this morning."

"Yeah, you weren't yourself yesterday either. Did the spell wear off or something?"

"Yeah." She was still herself, but only in her mind. It was like her emoticlones all became one and she was the one that had to stay in her own head. "Did you, um, like me that way?"

"Well, you were a bit different and you did...well, you know." Judging by the way things were going, she was expecting his answer to be a no. Was she wrong? "Well, even though it kinda freaked me out a bit, if you decided to be like that, it's your choice."

She was a little surprised. Did he really just say he would've been OK with her change? Now hold on a darn second there. He did just he would've been OK, but he didn't say he did or did not like it. "Oh, I see. But you never said if you liked it or not?"

He glanced at the clock on the wall. He sighed and was preparing for the harm that was sure to come his way. "Honestly, I did like some part of it, but over all, I didn't. You were just different. You weren't exactly you. I'm not used to that side of you yet. I actually grew to lo-" he stopped himself realizing he had nearly let his feelings slip.

She looked up and right into his eyes. "You grew to what?" Her eyes were full of...what was this? Hope? Joy? Longing? Yes, yes, and yes. She had heard him about to admit it, but she wasn't certain. Her heart was beating fiercely and loudly. She wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it.

"I...I...*gulp* have to go the bathroom. Be right back!" He stoop up and briskly walked towards the bathrooms. She watched him go, sighing, a sad one this time.

Raven was feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt alone. Robin and Starfire were together. Cyborg had some sort of distance relationship with Bumblebee. Beast Boy and Cyborg were best buds and who did she have? Since Starfire was now dating their leader, she was too busy spending time with him to even acknowledge her friend's feelings. She felt her eyes get misty, but noticed Beast Boy coming back, stalling by trying to read some of the menu. She saw him, his cute, pointy ears, his wonderful emerald eyes, and that one little tooth that stuck out on the left side of his face. She couldn't believe it. In all her time know this annoying little punk, she would never known she feel...affection for him. He was almost there now, still "reading" the menu in his hands.

She prayed for something to say or something she could do to get him to admit it, or something to get both their minds off their previous conversation. He sat down, but continued to "read" the menu. Since he wasn't paying attention at the moment and they still had like half an hour left of waiting, she closed eyes and sat her head in her arms on the table. She wasn't sleeping, but trying to concoct a way to get him to talk to her again. Suddenly, a thought came to her. It rushed up and her train of thought zoomed to a completely new track of plans, actions, and ways of doing. _'Honestly, I did like some part of it, but over all, I didn't. You were just different. You weren't exactly you. I'm not used to that side of you yet.' _His words ran through her frontal lobe for what seemed like years, but in reality was only minutes. Those words and her new train of thought on a completely foreign set of tracks, she had achieved her goal. A plan of sorts formed its way into her mind. It was a simple plan, but preparing for it, that was the challenge. "Uh, Beast Boy?"

"Oh, uh yeah Rae? I mean..."

"No, it's fine. I thought about what you said. You said I was different. I wasn't being me. What if there was a way for me to still have this personality that you...like," Raven said, turning a mild pink, "but able to show emotion, too?"

He stopped pretending to read the menu and looked at her. He had a mask of negotiation on and was stroking his, ahem, "beard." "Well, if there was a way, I wouldn't mind that one bit. Are you saying that you would do that for me? Or are you doing this for you, because you want to show emotion? Or maybe..."

"That doesn't matter. All I'm saying is if there was some kind of way for me to do that, would you be willing to help?" She was asking Beast Boy, prince of pranks, jester of jokes, king of crack-ups, lord of laughs, for serious help. 'Am I really doing this?'

He sat up straight. His mind was a mess of emotions, ones that weren't restricted to certain parts of his mind. In fact, all the sadness from thinking about the "knife" was ever-present. All the embarrassment from this morning would be impossible to forget. Happiness in spending alone time with Raven was also there. Anger towards some of the people in the pizzeria. Relief of not being caught liking Raven and by Raven herself on top of that. Fear because that nearly happened. And now, consideration was tossed into the stew of feelings.

He liked Raven, that he could no longer lie to himself about. However, he liked her dark, sarcastic personality, not the chipper, overly hyper girly girl. He did like how she was show emotion though. Then, he saw the benefit of her combining the two sides of her. She would still have the darkish side, but she would be able to let her emotions out without causing any havoc. It was a win-win. On top of her finally wanting to show some emotion, he would probably fall head over heels for her. So it would greatly benefit both of them. It was technically a win-win-win-win. "Alright, Ms. Roth, you have my services."

She smiled a small smile. "Thank you, and I can tolerate my nickname, but don't ever use my last name."

After another 20 minutes or so of chatting, smiling, warning, and maybe even some blushing, the two super heroes finally received their beloved pizza. The delicious, savory goodness of pepperonis, sausage, cheese, mushrooms, olives, anchovies and all that other tasty edibles. Beast Boy could smell his veggie pizza and his mouth watered vigorously. Raven could hear his stomach growl and watched as hand began to lift the lid. She smacked it right then. "Owww!"

"Well, don't get into the pizza. You gotta wait just like the others. In fact, here let me carry them!" She swiped away the pizzas and started to walk out of the pizzeria. Beast Boy, hand throbbing over dramatically, followed in pain. "So, after lunch, we need to go see this man I know. He is ancient and wise and I know that even if he doesn't know any spells to help us, he'll probably know someone who might." She turned to him with a serious expression on her face. "When we get to his place, you will be polite, you will not touch anything, and you will not say a word unless spoken to. Understand?"

He smiled nervously and swallowed hard. "O-of course. No p-problem."

* * *

Lunch came shortly after their talk. Not much was said around the lunch table. Cyborg ate really fast and hurried back to his room, really his computer, actually to chat with Bumblebee. Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire continued eating normally. "So you two were gone for over an hour. Everything go OK?"

"Yeah, it went fine. Just those dumb people at Pizza Paul's, though."

"Oh, do tell. What did the dumb people say to you two, friends Beast Boy and Raven?"

Raven spoke up this time. "We walked in together and they all kinda jumped to conclusions or something. Since it was just us two, by ourselves, those idiots made assumptions too quickly." She had a pink blush ever present on her face, but kept her head tilted down, trying to hide it from the others.

"Oh, so they thought you two were the boyfriend and girlfriend of each other then?"

Her blush darkened a little bit, enough to catch Robin's attention. He also noticed that even though there were available chairs, Beast Boy and Raven still sat beside each other. "Yeah...that."

"So me and Star were going to the mall today. What are you two gonna do?" Of course, Robin and Starfire weren't actually going to the mall. They had business to attend to today. Party business. They needed to make it seem like they were busy today just in case Beast Boy remembered what today was.

Raven and Starfire exchanged a multitude of different facial gestures and sporadic eye movements. They were talking to each other without using their tongues. After a few more glances and eyebrow raises, they had gotten each others' messages. Raven was going to handle Beast Boy and after they left, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg would prepare for party time.

"Well, Beast Boy was gonna help me with a few spells. It might take a while so don't expect us back until like 6:30." She put some emphasis in it to send a message to the other two titans to have the party ready before they got back. That means to have all equipment, food, and party-goers in the tower, ready to go.

Robin nodded, getting the message. "OK, sounds like fun."

Beast Boy had finished eating just after Raven. He went around and got the teams plates and brought them to the sink. "Whose turn is it to do the dishes?"

"I do believe it is friend Cyborg's turn."

BB shrugged. He picked up the sponge and turned on the warm water. He put soap on his sponge and started to wash. Robin was shocked, but didn't show it. Starfire looked puzzled. Raven walked over and began rinsing the dishes he had already washed. Robin and Starfire shared a looked that said, 'Awww, look, they're doing dishes together.'

In hardly anytime at all, the dishes were squeaky clean, not a spot on 'em. Beast Boy stood in front of them triumphantly, while Raven stood there impatiently. She eyed the other two titans, currently in the middle of tickle fight, Robin winning, of course. She could see their attention was occupied until they left. "Dishes are done. Let's get going. We have stuff to do."

* * *

We now find the green changeling and pale sorceress on top of Titans Tower. They had some of Raven's spell books and other magical knick-knacks. They took off, heading for the 'bad' side of town where the man of knowledge was. They arrived by a condemned hotel. Raven started walking and following suit. "You never told me that man's name?"

"His name is Dzifa."

"Jeefa?"

"Yes, it's spelled d-z-i-f-a. He's from Africa. Yes, he is dark-skinned."

"How old is he?"

Raven sighed. "I told you already. He is ancient. Ancient means very old."

"I know what it means!"

"Sure you do." Then, she remembered something that was crucial in this situation. The first time she'd ever been on this side of town, she stuck out like an apple in a crate full of oranges. She was constantly attacked by thugs and wanna-bes. She had noticed punk and goth was a common thing all throughout this city section.

She yanked Beast Boy into an alley and explained it all to him. "Whoa! So we need to blend in. Shouldn't be that hard." They looked around the alley to see if anything was usable. They creeped farther into the alley when they heard moans and hard breathing. They stopped behind a dumpster. Raven peeked around to the other side and immediately regretted it.

"GAGH!" She turned a bit too quickly and ran into Beast Boy, bonking heads with him.

"Ouch! What? What's over there?"

Raven's face was completely red and her eyes were wide open. "Uh, two people...over there...taking clothes off...on top of each other..." Beast Boy's own eyes widened at Raven's words. So a dumpster away, two people were doing the dirty deed. Something black flew over the dumpster and landed on his head. He took it off and straightened it out. It was a shirt. No sleeves, so probably a girl's shirt. It had a weird looking lady on it with tentacles coming out everywhere and the top read 'Metal = Life' in a creepy, hardly readable letters. Then more articles of clothing began flying towards them or at least away from the _busy _two. Beast Boy kind of shuddered when he saw a bra and pair of pannies landed just inches by him.

"Hey, Rae, I've got an idea. We can use these clothes." She looked at the shirt in his hand and reluctantly took it, looking it over.

"Ugh, even though I really don't want to do this, it's our best shot." She took off her cloak. Without *ahem* taking off anything else, she slipped the shirt on over her...other thing. The sleeves stuck out, though. "Should I take off my sleeves?" Beast Boy just shrugged and went to find him some of the scattered clothes. She decided to take them off. Instead of using the zippers, she just ripped them off, giving the clothes a more torn and punk feel. One thing still remained: pants. BB picked up a pair of ripped jeans and tossed them to her. He kept his ears out for the noisy ones, just in case he was bad and she wanted to leave or something like that. He found some spiky bracelets and was about to put them on, but first, a shirt. He saw a shirt hanging from a nail on the wall and plucked it off. It was similar to the girl shirt Raven had, but it had tears in the fabric. He slipped it on and noticed that his long sleeves would show too.

"Should I take my sleeves off?" he asked Raven.

"I think yours will be fine." He shrugged and put on the bracelets he found. He had already covered the purple part of his uniform, so all he really needed was some different shoes. He found some boots in a box, a whole bunch of them. He searched through until he found the ones that he liked, not to mention the only pair small enough to fit his feet. They were black combat boots with skulls on the steel-toe part of the boots.

"Hey, look at these, pretty awesome right?"

"They'll do the trick all right. See any shoes for me?"

"Yeah, I did. They're a really dark purple so I think you'll like them." He turned into a dog and trotted over to the now sleeping duo. He tried to remember where he saw them. He closed his eyes when he saw that they were still without a cover. Then he saw them and on the worst place they could be, on the naked chick's feet. He turned into a spider monkey and very carefully took each shoe off. He brought the shoes over to Raven, but his tail swiped the nose of the dude. Raven smiled lightly and put the shoes on. She put her boots in the boot box, not really caring since she had like a gazillion pair of them. The man at the other end of the dumpster sneezed, causing him to wake himself up. He realized where he was at and had heard to voices at the other side. He looked around and saw that a green boy and a pale girl were wearing his and his girlfriend's clothes!

"Hey, you little shits, that's ours!" He grabbed a knife and ran towards them.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The dumpster of dirty deeds was now flying towards the man. The lid was open and it shut him inside. Then Beast Boy grabbed a trash can and knocked the man out, leaving him in the trash can.

The looks. Yup, the looks were happening again. Only this time, they were more aggressive. Raven seemed a little nervous. Beast Boy was emotionless, but walked close by Raven, as if he was her protector. A bunch of gang members had been following them every since they left the alley, so about five minutes. Without warning, they made their move. There was a total of eight in all, so three of them ran up and grabbed Raven while the other wrapped a chain around Beast Boy. Beast Boy saw the looks on the gang members' faces. They expected fear from them. Raven was surprised, but nodded at him. He transformed into a T-Rex, breaking each and every chain link. They all stared at him in horror. The three let go of Raven and began walking back with the others. Beast Boy growled at them and they turned and ran off. He turned back to normal and they continued walking.

"Thanks."

"Sure, those idiots think they can mess with us and get away with it? Ha."

"When we get to that intersection, crossed the street and turn right." BB nodded. They continued on down the side walk. Stopping before so, they crossed the street and turned down the messy walkway.

"It's this one." She reached for the knob, which was a severed head encased in brass. The door creaked open to reveal a dark room with nothing but a small candle at the far wall. Beast Boy walked in after her, shutting the door behind him.

"Uh, why is it so dark?"

"Don't be afraid of the dark, Garfield." said a mysterious voice that seemed to echo throughout the entire shop. A very old man walked out of a doorway just right of the candle. "Ah, Raven. I've been expecting you."

"Dzifa. Nice to see you."

"Indeed, my dear. But you look different. Why didn't you teleport here like last time?"

"Huh? Oh, oops."

"You mean you could've teleported us here? Man, what a waste of time."

"I do not believe I've met your friend."

"This is Beast Boy, but ho-"

"How did you know my real name?"

"Ah, the first question I am always asked by a newcomer. You see, a charm is on the door that allows me to see a little about the one walking in. It's a neat trick, don't you think? Speaking of tricks, no more of me in this frail form." Dzifa clasped his hands together and sucked in a deep breath. He exhaled a dark powder that engulfed the whole shop. When, the powder clear, the lights were on and the shop was bright and new. Dzifa himself was completely different. He stood about 6'2" now. He wore a tan shirt and khakis. He wore simple tan dress shoes and had a Rolex on his right arm. He had small skull ear rings in both ears and he wore a necklace made of chain. Or was it...bones? Yup, had to be bones. He was bald and he was well built, his muscles filling out his clothes quite good. "Welcome Garfield to my humble shop." His voice was low and deep. A thick African accent was extremely clear in his voice. "Now, how may I help you two little birdies?"

"Not to be rude, but do you have anything more comfortable that we could change in to?" asked an inquisitive Beast Boy.

"Of course. Come." Beast Boy and Raven followed. What Beast Boy saw next was awe-striking. He gasped at the sight. In the back of his tiny-looking shop was a warehouse-like area filled with books, scrolls, paintings, and jars and jars of magic supplies. "All I have for ladies is some blouses and a few skirts. However, young Garfield, I have much to show you." He gestured to a closet and opened it up. It was stocked with all sorts of clothes from all over the world. Different cultures expressed through clothes and a whole freakin' butt-load at that. And like Dzifa said, all were male clothes. Beast Boy grinned like a maniac and ran around to look at the huge variety of clothing. "Just come out when your done. You may try on any and as many outfits as you like." He walked out backwards and shut the door. He turned around to see Raven walking in his direction in a dark blue tank top and a purple knee high skirt with dark blue sandals. She had her hair in a pony tail and was wearing a few blue and purple bracelets. "Ah, a sight I will probably never get to see again."

Raven sighed and said, "Alright, we need to talk."


	3. Storytime

**Hello there, dearest readers! Chapter three up and revved to go! Please read it and enjoy!**

**And as much as it pains me to say, I still don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Down to the dirty work already? OK, whatever you wish." Dzifa said to a rather different looking Raven. "What can I do for you, Raven? You need some more potions or you need some new ingredients for another spell or..."

"Well, you were close. Instead of needing ingredients for a spell, I need a spell itself." Dzifa put his hand on his chin in thinking manner. "You see," she leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "I found the Insorcium Brovax." Dzifa gasped and starting coughing uncontrollably.

He put his hands on his knees and bent over. He was swaying lightly back and forth. "H...h-how did you f-find it?"

"I went to a bookstore about 10 miles from here and I asked them for a spell book."

"Did you say just spell book?"

Raven bit her lip and continued, "No. I asked for one that would be specifically for emotional purposes."

Dzifa stood up straight, towering over Raven with a stern face. "The question is, why would you be looking for a spell book based off of emotions. You don't show them, so why the interest in such a relic?"

Raven started to tremble at the ominous tone in Dzifa's voice. He seemed so serious and honestly quite nervous to the fact that she had the Insorcium Brovax. "Uh...uhh..." Just then to Raven's relief, a spiffed up Beast Boy came flying out of the closet. He was an outfit much like Dzifa's, but his was a black shirt, black khakis, and purple sneakers instead of dress shoes. He wore a green and black plaid beret and had on a white watch on his left wrist.

"Oh, yeah. BB is smoking now!" He walked, no, strutted up to Raven and put his arm around her and said, "Hey there, ma'am. Would like join me for a drink some time. You would? Great, see ya around, sweet heart." He turned around in a full 360 and started laughing.

"You really know how to talk to a lady, huh?" said a sarcastic Raven.

"Exceptional, Garfield, quite the looker in those clothes. Now then, Raven was just about to tell me something. Weren't you, Rae?"

"Uh, yeah. You see the...reason I have it is, because I've been wanting to actually show some emotion and that book is my ticket how." After she'd said it, she couldn't help but hold her breath.

Dzifa's hard attitude at the moment seemed to fade as he thought about it. "Oh, I see. I thought you were like the last one who found that dreaded book. He wanted to rid the world of emotion so he could control it. That is why I hid it somewhere extremely far away, but how it ended up in that bookstore, I do not know. I shall let you keep it, but be careful."

She let out the deep breath she'd been holding in, her fear going away instantly. "Thank you so much." She looked at Beast Boy's outfit and looked back at Dzifa. "So the main reason I came here to talk with you is, because of something I need help with."

"Well, that is quite obvious. What in particular do you need?"

She had thinking of the best way to put it, but couldn't find one. She wanted to try and get around the fact that she wanted to show emotions for a certain someone. Suddenly, like a light bulb being switched on, she had it. "You see, I was doing a bit of reading in the book and I came across this spell which suppressed emotion. I created this theory of sorts. If I cast a few different spells, I could reverse the spell into letting me show emotion instead of it being suppressed." 'I hope he doesn't ask why I want to show emotion.'

"Hmm. That sounds pretty smart. How could you accomplish something as that?"

"Like I said, I made a theory."

"And if you have a way to do it, all theories must be tested. You decided to test it on yourself. Tell me, did you bring the book with you?"

"Oh, no I didn't. I probably should've. I'll teleport there and get it real fast." She backed up a few steps. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Just like that, a black raven made of magic swooped from underneath her and she was gone, but only for the time being.

Beast Boy just stood there, looking at the huge room once again.

"I see you like those clothes."

"Huh, oh, yeah. I love these, man. Thanks. Do I need to pay for these?" asked Beast Boy, just being polite like Raven said to be.

"Of course not. I give them to you as a gift. And not to embarrass you or anything, but I've been watching you closely since you've arrived and I feel this vibration when you and Raven are near each other. You aren't, what do you teens say, crushing on her, are you?"

Beast Boy heard his question, but could manipulate his tongue into making speech. 'A vibe? Just like I felt.' "Did you say you felt a vibe?"

"Ah, yes I did. Why? Have you felt this 'vibe' as well?"

"Yeah, I have. I felt it yesterday. It was coming off Raven. Is it a good or bad vibe?"

"In my opinion, I would say it is indeed a good one. Although, I've often felt this vibe when I'm around married couples or dedicated relationship partners. Dogs often give off a similar vibe when they are with a person they trust or have a great relationship with. Parrots will tend to give off this same type of vibe when they trust someone completely."

"So what are you saying?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I am saying that the vibe I feel from you two is extremely powerful. It is a positive one. One of great importance."

"Do you know exactly what it is?"

"It could be from a deep sense of trust, a close friendship, a stable family relationship. But the one I really think is, giving your attitudes and bodily functions and such, I think it is..."

"Yes?"

"...Love."

Beast Boy blushed. I know I've said he's blushed before, but this time, he was turning red all over his body, not just his face.

"Aha! I struck the nerve! So it is true then?" Beast Boy just stared at the floor, completely shocked. The vibe he felt from Raven, and aparently Dzifa felt from both of them, could possibly be love. 'Possibly?' he thought. 'I know I like her a lot, pretty much love her. It has to be. It just does. Does she feel the same way?' He nodded slowly in response of Dzifa's question.

Dzifa smiled and put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Garfield, my friend, having feelings for someone is nothing to be ashamed of. I'm happy for you. But if you knew what was good for you, I'd tell her before it's too late."

"Yeah, I figured that. But what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she rejects me like..." he stopped for a second to ponder if he really wanted to say what he was about to, "like Terra did."

"Terra? The earth-bender? I know of her."

"Really?"

"All I know is she could move the earth and betrayed you all and was turned to stone. Has she came back?"

"Yeah. I don't want to believe it, but I think she still knows all about us, but has chosen to forget. I just can't imagine on this whole Earth why she would want to forget us. It just seems..."

"Unthinkable. I have had an experience much like yours. You see, the love of my life, Miah, had lost her memory." Beast Boy looked up with dispair and empathy in his eyes. "We were so young and so, well, I'll have to admit, stupidly in love. We would cast weird spells on the mortals and then laugh about it. One October evening, I took her to Alaska. We went skiing, made ice sculptures and drank enough hot cocoa to drown all the people in the world. The last night, before we left, I proposed to her, under the northern lights. She said yes. On our flight back to Egypt, our plane malfunctioned. It went down. There were only 5 survivors, the copilot, one flight attendant, this man who turned out to be a terrorist and us. The copilot died two days later, the flight attendant just hours after him. I didn't have a scratch on me, but Miah suffered severe head trauma. She fell into a coma and nearly three months later she woke up, but she couldn't remember a thing. It broke my heart. She went to sleep that night, but the next morning, she never woke back up. I was the only remaining survivor of the Halloween Plane Crash. I became infuriated at the terrorist that sabotaged our plane. I vowed I would kill him and nothing would stand in my way. Unfortunately, he had already been ghosted. After I found that out, I swore I'd never love another woman as long as I lived. And I've kept that oath to this day." Dzifa's eyes had tears swelling up inside of them. One streamed down his cheek and into his goatee. He put his other hand on Beast Boy's other shoulder. "So you see, Garfield, do not take to long. You love Raven and I have enough confidence in that vibe to bet she feels the same. Tell her, before you end up like me, a poor, old bastard who lives alone." Beast Boy's heart had been touched in a way he hadn't felt since he found _that knife _again.

"That is one hell of a story. In all honesty, I want to tell her.."

"Good man. You should do..."

"...but I'm afraid. No, it's not really because I don't wanna be rejected." His eyes began to tear up, but he didn't care at the moment. "I'm afraid, because everyone that is a part of my life always seems to get killed. I never want that to happen. Not to her, or Cyborg, or Robin, or Starfire."

"I'm sorry, Garfield. I truly am. I-"

"I could've saved them! I just know I could've. It's my fault. All of it is my fault. My parents died because of me!"

Just then a dark magic raven swooped from the ceiling. From it came Raven in her normal Titans uniform, holding a book crooked in her right arm. She immediately noticed the tear-stained faces of both of them. She saw the pain on both familiar faces. "If you'll excuse me." Dzifa walked away and into the bathroom.

Raven looked at Beast Boy. "Let me guess, he told you about Miah."

"Yeah."

"Sad, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Raven reached into her cloak and pulled out Beast Boy's iPod. "Sorry I didn't give it back sooner. I found it on my floor when I woke up this morning. I only listened to music, I swear."

Beast Boy took it and put it in his pocket without even looking at it. "It's alright."

Raven could sense more than just plain sadness and sympathy from the green one. She felt something more. Almost like a mist had been placed around Beast Boy's normally cheerful attitude. She didn't need to be an empath to realize he felt pain. If only he knew how much pain she had felt through out her life. But that's just it, he'd learned about her pain and helped her. However, she did not know Beast Boy had had any pain at all. Was his happy, ecstatic, obnoxious mood just a mask to hide his true feelings? If that was true, he was very good at it to keep it away from Raven herself. "Are you alright?"

Beast Boy went over to a table and took a tissue from the tissue box. He wiped his face and blew his nose. He through it in the trash and began to walk back towards Raven's position. "Yeah, I'm fine. Dzifa's sad story just made me think about my parents."

"Oh." Raven wished she could say something, but unfortunately, both of her parents were still alive, even though one was the demon everyone in the universe feared. She went over to him and hugged him. He lightly hugged back, to caught up in his memories to realize what he was doing. Raven had a sense of awkwardness about her, but her emoticlones were going all crazy and insane!

* * *

_"Oh, joy. She hugged him! Brave, she hugged him!" Happy squealed with delight. _

_"Yeah, yeah, big freaking deal," said Rude rather, well, rudely._

_"Be nice. Oh wait, you're Rude, so you're nothing but a bitch!" stated Brave bluntly, but effectively._

_"Oh, it's cool how she took a step out there, but what if he rejects her?" questioned Timid._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THE BIG DEAL? ARE Y'ALL NOT MAD THAT SHE IS TRYING TO GET RID OF US?!" yelled Rage, who was previously away from the others. That is, until she heard all the commotion._

_Happy jumped at the sudden out burst towards the red-cloaked emoticlone. "Well, hey Rage! Where ya been?"_

_"Ha, she's been on her constant period, not wanting all this mushy crap." Rude really was rude, but she didn't care what the others thought, because that's what she was. _

_Brave walked up and got all up in Rage's kool-aid. "What's you yammering about now? Do you not know what she is trying to do? She want's to show emotion now and we all knew that if she ever wanted to do something about it, it's possible we could disappear. Even you and your bitchy attitude know that." Rude stood her ground, but Brave wasn't about to cower away. _

_"Oh, c'mon you two, let's just be happy for Raven. If we're lucky, she'll get to keep us! Let's just be patient." The two conflicting emoticlones stared at each other for a few more seconds then backed away. _

* * *

Beast Boy broke away. Raven did too, not really having any choice. Beast Boy smiled his trademark grin and said, "Thanks, Rae."

Raven didn't say anything. She just had a mini smile on her lips and nodded. She took her book and opened to the page where she found the spell she'd been talking about. Just then seemingly out of no where, Dzifa said, "I see. That is the spell." Raven and Beast Boy flinched at the man's unexpected appearance. He looked at Raven expectantly and gestured to the book, "May I?" She nodded and handed it to him.

"Let's see, yes yes, blah blah blah. Aha! Here it is. It says her 'if any alterations are made to this spell, it will wear off eventually. For an opposite type of spell to show emotions, see next page.' So you see my dearest Raven, you had a great idea, but if you would've read the warning or even continued to read the book, you'd have found a spell to benefit your needs."

Raven blushed at her ignorance. "Oh, hehe. I guess I messed up this time."

"Oh, hogwash. Everyone makes mistakes. In fact, I probably make more mistakes then all you titans put together." He shut the book and handed it back to Raven. "Before you go, Garfield, would you accompany me for a moment?"

Beast Boy glanced at Raven. She shrugged and said, "you go ahead. I'll wait in the shop room up front." He nodded a small nod and walked over towards Dzifa.

When they were out of earshot from Raven, Dzifa said, "The real reason I wanted you to come with me, Garfield, is to show or most likely give something to you." Beast Boy didn't really respond. He just kept following the sorcerer. They reached a door with extremely detailed carvings and markings up and down the wooden surface. Beast Boy noticed there wasn't a door knob.

"That door looks pretty cool."

"Thank you. I carved it myself, many years ago, before I even met Miah."

"Wow, impressive. But how do we get in? There is no knob. Is it a sliding or push door?"

"No. It is locked with magic. A very strong magic. Almost as strong as the power of hatred, but no where near the power of love." Beast Boy noticed that there was a five headed dragon right in the middle of the door. Dzifa took his right hand and put each of his fingers on one of the dragon's heads. With his left hand, he made a fist and put it against his heart. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. He began quietly chanting an incantation. Beast Boy stared in awe as from each of the dragon heads came a small river of color, each color different from the rest. The rivers flowed all around the door, tracing each and every symbol and chiseled feature of the door. Then a bright light started to shine. It grew in intensity. Then in less than a second, it became infinitely times more brilliant than the sun! Beast Boy slammed his eyes shut and fell backwards, his beret falling off his head. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't see a thing. "Oh, terribly sorry about that. Forgot to mention to close your eyes or you'd go blind. No matter, I have a spell to give you your sight back and improve it tenfold!" Dzifa knelt down and placed his fingers on Beast Boy's eyes. 'Man, his hands are freezing.' He muttered something and in no time at all, Beast Boy's vision came into crystal clear view.

"Oh wow! How did you do that? Not just given me my sight back, but the whole door thing? That was freakin' amazing!"

Dzifa laughed. "Tis magic. Sorry for my cold hands. Can't help it. No matter what I do, my hands stay cold. But you know what some say, cold hands equals warm heart." He stood up and offered Beast Boy his hand. BB took it, grabbing his beret, and they turned to the room. "Now then, to show you what I wanted you to see." He stepped through the doorway and Beast Boy followed. "This is my living quarters. You see, I have all my magical artifacts here, so I do not dare leave them here alone. Not ever. So I set up my living space back here. Quite homey if I do say so myself."

"Hmm, not bad. It's 'bout the size of my room, though. Why so small?"

"I figured you would ask." He walked towards his bed and began to move it aside. "When one is a master magician, he does not need a lot of living space."

"Oh." Beast Boy was about to offer to help with the bed, but Dzifa moved it too fast. What seemed to be a trap door was under the bed.

Dzifa leaned down and opened the trap door up. "This room, no one has seen. Ever. And frankly, but not to be rude, I would like to keep it that way. Would you mind waiting here?"

Even though Beast Boy was now insanely curious, he knew that he would have to stay up here no matter what. "Yeah, sure. No problem."

"_Asante. _One moment." He jumped trough the door and was gone.

"_Asante?" _Beast Boy didn't know what it meant, but he had a good guess. He gazed around the room, taking it all in. 'His living area really is kinda small.' he thought. He took out his communicator out of his pocket in his new khakis and looked at the time. It was 4:07. They left at 1:15. Could it really have been nearly three hours since they left? Wow, time flies when your having fun. A couple minutes later, Dzifa came back through the hole in the floor carrying a box with similar carvings as the door. He sat down at his small dining room table and patted another seat for Beast Boy to sit in. Beast Boy walked over and sat down.

"Miah's brother made this box for her and gave it to me to give to her. I was going to give it to her on her birthday, but the accident happened before. So now I keep some valuables in it." He opened it up to reveal some jewelry and gemstones amongst other things. He picked up a ring and began fiddling with it. "This was her engagement ring." It was a silver band that looked purple in the light with three gems Beast Boy didn't know, one big one in the middle and two smaller ones on the side. As Dzifa began to play with if some more, the gems would change colors. "Beautiful, isn't it? I found this ring in a small shop in Alaska. It was quite expensive, with the gems having color changing qualities and the purple tint in the silver. I was going to buy it at any price, but the nice old woman persuaded her husband into letting me keep it, free of charge, seeing it was going to be my future wife's wedding ring." Beast Boy noticed Dzifa had a way of telling every detail when telling a story. As time consuming as it was, Beast Boy didn't really mind. Dzifa reached over and grabbed Beast Boy's wrist. He put the ring in Beast Boy's hand and closed his hand over the ring. "I would like for you to keep this. I will never love another woman, but you, Garfield, have your whole life ahead of you. Even if this ring will not belong to Raven, I wish for you to give this to your future wife." Beast Boy sat there staring at his closed hand.

"Dzifa, I can't take this. It's too precious to you."

Dzifa smiled. "It is another gift. You must keep it. I no longer require it." He stood and walked to the doorway. "It was a nice opportunity to meet you. Garfield, take good care of that ring. I trust you will." Beast Boy got up and walked to the doorway.

Before stepping out, he extended his hand. Dzifa reached out and shook it. "Thank you, Dzifa. For everything." Dzifa smiled and laughed.

"Of course. And in case you were wondering, _asante _means thank you in Swahili."

"Oh, I was wondering that. _Asante _for telling me what _asante _meant."

"_Karibu. _That mean's you're welcome. By the way, the spell I casted on you to give you your sight back has a side affect that may or may not go away."

"Really what is it?"

"Your eyes will change color. The color changes rely on your moods, but they do tend to just change color without any real cause. Once again, dear Garfield, goodbye and _karibu." _

"Thank you, again. I'll tell Raven you said bye."

* * *

Raven stood there, clutching the book, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. She finally gave in and sat down on the window sill of the shop. In all honesty, she was a little jealous Dzifa wanted Beast Boy to help him instead of her. She would never admit that to a single soul. Not one.

Beast Boy took his time going to meet Raven. He had to think about some things. He checked his communicator again. It was 4:30 now and the afternoon continued on. He put the ring in his pocket and began a brisk walk. He decided silently to himself he would try all he could to make Raven his. He would try tonight at the tower. If only he knew what awaited him back at the tower that evening.

He saw the doorway and through it, he saw Raven sitting on the window sill. And what was that? There were some perverts that looked like there were touching her butt through the window. That infuriated him to no end. He transformed into a gnat and flew into the room. Raven was casually reading the book, oblivious to the sick bastards outside the window. He flew under the door and saw it was the same group that had attacked them earlier that day! His anger grew and he transformed. He became a gorilla and charged the group.

Raven didn't bother looking up. From all the emotion she could sense something was happening behind her. The majority of it was fear. She could hear screams and roars of some kind. She sighed and closed the book. She looked out the window behind her and saw a green gorilla just slam a thug into the side of the building across the street. She gasped and was about to go out to stop him, but he vanished. Then he popped back up in his human form by the doorway of the room. "Oh, hey Rae what are you looking at?"

She twirled around and saw his smile, but sensed his anger. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb, why did you attack those guys?"

Beast Boy's expression turned into a look of anger. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists. "For one, those are the same guys from earlier. Two, they were breaking into cars and stealing things. Three, they were being sick perverts!" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"They were? What were they doing?"

Beast Boy's flushed face grew in color. "They were...trying to grab your butt through the window." Raven blushed. She turned around and saw they were all knocked out cold.

"Uh, thanks. I probably would've sent them to another dimension if I'd known."

Beast Boy took a deep breath and calmed down. "Your welcome."

Raven pulled the book close to her chest and looked at the red Beast Boy in front of her. "So I said we would be back at 6:30. You wanna go, well, I don't know, catch a movie or go to the mall or something?"

Beast Boy looked shocked. "Are you asking me out?" Beast Boy asked unintentionally.

"What? No! Just as friends, I mean. You know, just casually hanging out."

"Oh, OK. I thought you meant something else." He was kinda glum since she wasn't doing what he thought she was. "Yeah, sure. We can do something." She smiled a little. "But if we are going out casually, I think we should change clothes." She raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Fine, we'll stop by the mall and get some new clothes. But you have to pay for your own clothes."

"OK, that's cool. By the way, why does Dzifa get to call you Rae, but not me?"

She sighed again and walked over to him. "Don't worry about it." Then she teleported them out of the shop.

* * *

While Beast Boy and Raven were on there grand adventure, the others were playing party planners. "OK, Cyborg you get the DJ equipment. I'll get the food and karaoke machine. Star, you set up the decorations and greet everyone that comes in." Starfire clapped her hands excitedly and rubbed them together. "Oh, and Star? Don't make them too girly. Make some decorations that are unisex." She smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Rob, Titans East will be here in about five minutes," said Cyborg from the couch.

"Good, they can help us set up."

"Glorious! Friends are arriving here already! I must get the busy!" Starfire flew out of the room and into hers to make some decorations.

Cyborg took his cell phone out of his arm and began to dial a number. "Hello? Is this RJ's Electronics? Hi, this is Cyborg of the Teen Titans. I am calling to ask if you have any DJ equipment. You do? Well, I'm talking about badass DJ equipment, not some phony crap. You have one of those in stock? Great, I'll take it. Oh, we saved RJ last spring so we get a discount? BOOYA! Alright, I'll pick it up in an hour. Thanks." He hung up the phone. "Yo, Rob, I got some DJ equipment. Who is gonna be the DJ?"

Robin was flipping through a phone book of Jump City when Cyborg asked him. "You know, I didn't think about that. You know someone who would want to, but would be good at it?"

"Well, Herald is really good with music. I bet he could do it."

"Sounds good. Can you get a hold of him?"

"Yeah. Hey, you hear that?" He stood up and went to the window. He smiled as he saw a blue version of the T-ship coming towards the tower. "Titans East is here. I'll go tell them to park it in the underwater parking area." Cyborg ran out of the common room, going to flag the other Titans down.

Robin continued to flip through the phone book. "I don't know what food to have catered. Beast Boy would want something vegetarian, but Cyborg and a bunch of the others would want some meat. Well, I've heard that new vegetarian place down on Wayne Street is pretty good. That'll work for part of it. OK, now I need something else." He turned page after page until he found a good looking place called 'World Culture Cuisine.' "Perfect. They have all sorts of different food. I'll call that vegetarian place first. What was it called? Just Veggin'? Sounds right. Let's see, yup, that's the name." He looked at the number and dial it on his phone. It was ringing and a woman answered the phone. "Yes ma'am, that is actually why I'm calling. I want your Super Hero Sized Catering Special please. Am I a super hero? Why yes, I am. Robin is the name. Uh, sorry I have a girlfriend, but thanks for the offer. How long until it will be ready? Around an hour? Sounds great. I'll be there about that time with some guys to help me. If you're there I will give you an autograph. OK, bye bye."

Cyborg walked in, the Titans East coming in behind him. "Yo, Bird boy, we are in the house." stated Bumblebee.

Mas y Menos ran up and greeted him. "Hola, senior Robin. Como esta?"

"Hey, Robin, nice to see you again," said Speedy.

"What's up Robin?" Aqualad said.

"Hey, guys, just in time to help."

"Yeah, we got it. Sparky gave us the quick run through. I'm gonna help him, Aqualad and Speedy are gonna help you, and Mas y Menos are gonna help Starfire."

"Oh, I guess y'all are ahead of me then."

"So, what do we have to do Robin?" asked Aqualad.

"For starters, we need to move everything out of here and into the basement for the time being. Cyborg, if you would."

"Ah, yeah. Y'all gonna love this. You know, I should put this in y'alls tower too." He ran over to the computer and tapped on the key board. "Watch this." He pressed enter. Just then, the kitchen area began to sink into the ground. The couch and all the computers began to sink as well. The TV/broadcasting station began to rise into the ceiling. After everything stopped, it was nothing but a big, empty room.

"Wow, pretty cool. Nice job, Sparky."

He walked over and put his hand around her waist. "Thanks, babe."

Speedy groaned. But when he noticed a certain redheaded beauty was not in the room, he began to wonder. "Speaking of babes, where is Starfire?"

Robin ignored Speedy's comment. "Well, Starfire is getting the decorations ready."

As if knowing she was being talked about, Starfire flew into the room. "I thought I heard *gasp* Friends! You are all here!"

Everyone gave Starfire their hellos. Speedy was gawking over her, which piss Robin off so bad, you could almost see steam radiate off of him.

Starfire flew right past Speedy and went to hug Robin. "Oh, Robin, my dear boyfriend, why did you not tell me they had arrived?"

"I was just about to. Speedy had just reminded me to." He smirked at a shocked Speedy. To rub it in further, Robin kissed her on the lips and whispered something in her ear, making her giggle. Speedy fumed with jealousy. Starfire then waved to everyone and left to continue her work, her helpers, Mas y Menos, following her. When she left, Robin smirked at Speedy again. He walked over to him and asked, "So Speedy, you got a date tonight?"

Speedy did have one, but he just wanted to make Robin jealous. That ended up backfiring on him and he regretted it. "As a matter of fact I do." Speedy spoke rather triumphantly to the bird named man.

"Really? Ha, who would date you?" asked Bumblebee, Cyborg still holding her waist.

"I'll have you know, Bee, I have tons of ladies on hold just to date all this!" he said, gesturing to himself.

Aqualad laughed. "Yeah right. Of course you do."

"Oh, like you do, fish stick?" Speedy retaliated.

"Yeah, I have a few. I'm taking my friend, Angel, the dance tonight. I'm going to go pick her up when we are done setting up. Who is your date then, Speedy?"

"Well, she isn't a Titan just yet, but she wants to be one I think. She is Wonder Woman's little sister, Wonder Girl."

"Wonder Girl? I've heard of her. Isn't she a bit too preppy for you?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, she's alright, I guess. She is just the happy-go-lucky type, but she can be serious."

Bumblebee had a thought just then. "Speaking of happy-go-lucky and serious, where are Beast Boy and Raven?" she asked.

"They were *clears throat* going out together this afternoon to take care of some business. But really, Raven was just keeping Beast Boy away from the tower, being his birthday and all."

Bee nodded. "Yeah, that make's sense." she said to the boy wonder. "Hey, Sparky, he said they were going out together. Are they dating or something?"

Cyborg reached up and scratched his head. "I don't think so. But I know BB likes Raven a lot and from what we've seen, I think Raven has got a crush on BB."

Bumblebee looked puzzled. "What do you mean, 'from what we've seen?'" she questioned.

Cyborg then told her about Raven wanting to show emotion and her talk of spells. Then he got to all the glancing she had been doing at our favorite green shape-shifter. Finally, he got to the part about Starfire sneezing and Beast Boy landing on top of Raven, then her kissing him on the cheek.

"So it would seem they like each other. What are they supposed to be doing?"

"They're SUPPOSED to be looking for some guy to help Raven with her spells and stuff. You never can tell with BB or Rae, though, ya know."

Just then, Speedy jumped in on their conversation. "You said Raven kissed Beast Boy? I mean, Raven, the queen of creepy, actually kissed Beast Boy, the annoying joke maker?!"

"Hey, punk, don't you make fun of my family like that. They are like little siblings to me and only I can make fun of them like that," warned the big, bad Cyborg.

"Oh, heh, sorry. But she really did?"

"Yes, she did. He said it a hundred times," called Robin from the other side of the room, making other catering arrangements. Speedy sighed and walked over to face Cyborg and Bee.

"So what have y'all heard? Any news about relationships in our fair team?" Speedy wasn't a gossiper, but he did like to know all the dirt on people, in case blackmail was needed for a prank or something.

Aqualad walked over and said, "I heard Kole and Jericho are talking. Well, Kole is talking and Jericho is making hand signs."

"Haha, yeah. Then there is Robin and Starfire and all of their fluffiness. Not to mention me and Bee."

"Yeah, that Bumblebee and Sparky sure do make a great couple, don't they?" Bumblebee asked Cyborg with a sly smile on her face. Cyborg laughed and kissed her for a moment.

Starfire had walked out and heard most of the conversation and decided to join in. "Oh, do not forget friends Raven and Beast Boy. I am certain they will be doing the dating soon as well."

Robin walked over and said to the group, "Yeah, those to are crazy for each other, but won't admit it. Haha, you know, I think that's one thing they actually have in common. They are both stubborn as can be. I wonder what they're doing?"

* * *

In answer to Robin's question at that time, they would've just arrived at Dzifa's.

Now, they were at the mall. "So, Raven, what should I wear?"

"I don't know, something nice, but still casual. That's what I'm going to wear."

"OK, I'll meet you back here in...30 minutes?"

"Alright. See you then." She then turned and walked out into the mall.

* * *

Beast Boy was walking around the mall when he stopped at a store. It was called 'Casual Carl's' so it would stand to reason that they had casual wear. Even though he was picking his own clothes out, he couldn't help but feel a bit eager to see Raven in something other than her cloak and leotard. He didn't say it, but when she was all punkified, he actually like seeing her then.

He walked over to a rack with shorts on it. All sorts of shorts. **(No rhyme intended)** He found some white cargo shorts in his size and he decided to try them on later. Now, he needed a shirt. He saw a few he liked here and there, but then he saw one he really liked. It was white shirt with a blue raven on the front. "Hey, it's Blue Raven, just like my wallet." On further detail, the shirt was mostly white, but had blue and grey paint splotches all up and down it, the blue raven spreading its wings, facing right, its body more towards the left. He picked up the shirt and shorts and went to go change. After he did, he liked what he saw. He noticed he still had the plaid beret, purple sneakers, and white watch. He decided he wouldn't wear a hat, but he would keep the watch on and find some new shoes.

He changed back into his other clothes for the moment and went to go find some other shoes. He walked through the aisles, looking for some shoes, but not seeing any he liked. He kept searching until he saw some. They were in a glass display case, but he could still make out almost every detail. They were very close to the shirt in design. They looked white with blue and grey paint splotches and a blue raven on the sides. The sign above read 'Blue Raven's First Tennis Shoe! Get 'em while they last!' Beast Boy noticed his white shorts were also Blue Raven. At that moment, Blue Raven was officially named the favorite clothing brand of Beast Boy of the Teen Titans. He looked below the display case to find an almost full shelf, a good sign. Unfortunately, all of his size were gone. "Just my luck." He wanted the shoes. Extremely bad. He thought about it for a moment and decided to go ask the cashier if they had any in his size in the back or somewhere else. He turned towards the check out line, but stopped dead in his tracks. There, working the check out line, was Terra. Or the girl that could've been her twin. She was standing there in the not-very-busy store, waiting for someone to check out. He sucked in his uncertainty and stepped closer to her, one foot following the other's lead. When he was less than a yard away, she finally noticed him.

She looked a little shocked. "Oh, uh, hey, Beast Boy, right? What can I help you with?"

He walked closer and laid his stuff on the counter. "Uh, do you happen to have any size 12 and half's of the new Blue Raven shoes?" he asked.

"Hmm, let me check." She tapped at the computer on the counter and moved the mouse a few times. "Well, we don't have any in the back, but those in the display case are 12 and a half's. I bet you could buy those, and we could just put some others in there."

"That sounds good to me."

He waited for a few minutes for the manager to take out the shoes from the display case and replace the with another pair. He put them in a shoe box and walke over to Beast Boy, giving the box to him. "Here you go, sir. Have a nice day."

"Thank you and you too." So he had the shoes, shirt and shorts. Not needing anything else, he went back to Terra's station to check out.

He again laid his stuff on the counter, the shoes with him this time. She slid all three items, one after the other, and put them into a bag. "That'll be $184.76. This all you need?" Beast Boy nodded and brought out his wallet. "Oh, wait a minute, are all these Blue Raven?" He nodded. "If you are buying three or more Blue Raven items and you have at least two Blue Raven items on, you get like a $50 bonus or something."

"Really? Well, my wallet is Blue Raven. Does that count?"

"Yeah, I'd say it does. You got anything else?"

He looked over his body. He saw the watch and noticed a blue raven on the watch face. 'How did I not see that the first time?' He showed Terra the watch and smiled.

"Alright, I take that back. That'll be $134.76."

"That's a little better." Beast Boy took out a hundred and two twenties. He handed them to Terra and took his sack.

"Your change is $5.24. If that's all, have a nice day." She smiled and waved to him as he left, leaving him confused all over again. He went into the changing room to change into his new outfit. He put on his shorts and shirt all over again and now came the shoes. He slipped both on and tied them. Man, they felt so comfortable. He was glad he'd bought the shoes, expensive as they were, but they were worth every penny.

* * *

After a quick trip to the bathroom, he went to the meeting point. He looked at his watch and saw it was 15 til 5. He stood there for a few minutes and stretched his arms out really wide. He kept getting glances and looks from girls who were passing by, which gave him more confidence in seeing Raven right after another encounter with "Terra." He was about to pick up his other clothes and go sit down, but he saw her first. Raven was walking straight forward, looking absolutely stunning, in Beast Boy's words. She wore a white, sleeveless shirt with purple roses and tulips with falling petals on it and normal skinny jeans with purple Converse on her feet. She wore a violet vest **(Yeah yeah, violet is just another work for purple) **and she left her hair down with an indigo clip holding part of it seperate from the rest. Beast Boy noticed she had let her hair grow out a little longer and he liked it this new length. It was about an inch and a half past her shoulders and was slightly curled at the end.

She walked up and said, "Hello, is anyone there?" waving her hand in front of his face. She noticed his stare and his mouth slightly open. "Something the matter?"

"Rae, you look gorgeous."

Raven blushed. She was a little shocked at his words, but was determined to change his opinion. "Oh, please. It's just normal, everyday wear. You look good, too, but like I said, if you wore clothes like that everyday, it would be normal." Their eyes were locked in a dead stare. Neither one wanted to be the first to move.

Beast Boy, still staring with all of the intensity of the moment, said, "if we're gonna catch a movie, we'd better go."

Raven inhaled slowly, letting it out fast. "OK, but remember, we are just going as friends. Friends! Got it?"

Beast Boy almost squealed with delight, but didn't, because that would be gay. "OK, that's fine." 'Just as long as I get to go to the movie with her!'

About ten minutes later, they were standing line at the movie theater. "Let's see, Fear Itself, nope. The Conjuring, maybe. Romeo and Juliet in the West, eh, I don't know. Alien vs Predator vs Zombie? Sounds interesting. And...what? Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo? Hey, Rae, they made a movie about us!"

"I can see that. I'd rather not see it though. I still have ink in the cloak I wore to Tokyo."

"Hmmm, what d'you wanna see, then?"

"I was looking at either The Conjuring or the Romeo and Juliet one. I mean, uh..." Raven was looking at the Romeo and Juliet one, but didn't want to spill the beans. It slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Romeo and Juliet in the West? But that's an action romance? You sure you want to see that with," he started to flex his muscles, "all of this manliness." He was too busy flexing and striking body builder poses to realize it was their turn in line.

"Hey, Mr. I'm-not-manly-looking, get up here." He stopped and ran up to the ticket booth.

"Uh, hello, we'd like two tickets to Romeo and Juliet in the West please."

While Beast Boy and the ticket lady were exchanging money and tickets, she didn't realize that he actually bought tickets to that movie. She was too focused on the girl walking up with a boy. She was blonde and had crystal blue eyes. Terra was walking up, holding a boy's hand. Raven saw her and a particular emoticlone spiked up to the surface: jealousy. As usual, she would never admit she was jealous the way Beast Boy acted around Terra. Beast Boy turned to her, but didn't have the chance to say anything. She wrapped her arm around his and whisked him away. Terra was almost to them and she'd seen the two titans. "C'mon Gar, let's go watch our movie." Terra may have been trying to forget them, but she really did like Beast Boy, even if he was green, had fangs and pointy ears.

Raven couldn't believe she was acting this way. 'What am I doing?'

"Uh, Rae, what was that all about?" Beast Boy asked, his arm tensing in Raven's.

She blushed a pink blush. She tried to find a way to put it without revealing Terra was there, but her tongue wasn't working. "Uh, I'll get us some popcorn and you can go find us a seat. Give me one of those tickets." He tore one off and gave it to her.

"OK, I guess I'll see you in a few." She smiled at him and went to go get popcorn.

Beast Boy turned and gave the man his ticket. "Alright, that'll be the fifth theater on your right. You and your date have a good movie."

Beast Boy was walking, but stopped after he heard those words. "Me and my what?"

"Your date. I recognize you two. You two are Raven and Beast Boy from the Teen Titans, are you not?"

"Uhh, yes."

The man saw a group of fangirls coming up the ramp. "I thought so. Y'all have fans here that would want to get with y'all, but since you two are dating, I guess they don't have the chance. By the way, a guy is hitting on Raven over there.

Beast Boy turned red for two reasons. One: he said they were dating each other. Two: a guy was hitting on Raven. "She can take care of herself. I know she can do that."

"Haha, OK, have a nice movie. And you better hurry up and get to the thereat. I think some fangirls saw you come in."

"Eek!" Beast Boy turned and half jogged to the theater.

Raven was standing in line for popcorn and the annoying guy hitting on her was behind her. "What's the matter, babe? No man to keep you warm."

"For the last time, go away."

Apparently the guy thought himself to be hot stuff, because he stepped beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Forget about that green idiot you came in with. You should be with me." He smiled a toothy grin and sparkles twinkled on his white teeth. It made Raven want to gag.

"You have three seconds to remove your arm or I will remove it for you."

The guy didn't seem phased in the least. Three seconds went by and the next the you know, the guy was in the game room, caught up in the basketball net. "I told you I would."

Terra was now right behind Raven since the guy was no longer there. Raven was next after the couple in front of her. "Hey, Raven." said Terra from behind.

She turned around and saw her standing there, jealousy spiking to the surface again. "Oh, hi."

"I see you and Beast Boy are on a date."

Raven's normal self would've protested, but right now, jealousy had control for the moment. "Yeah, we are. I see you and your boyfriend are too."

Terra could tell Raven was trying to make her jealous. It was working. "Yeah. This would be our fifth date," Terra lied to Raven, trying to sound superior.

Raven mentally shrugged it off. "I'm not sure what date this is of ours. Too many to count." Who would've thought it. A pissing contest between girls.

"Hmm. I saw the news earlier today."

"Um, OK? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You haven't watched it? They have been following you and Beast Boy, since you two are spending a lot of time together, alone."

Raven's expression turned from spite to bewilderment. She turned to a TV and sure enough clear as day, the was camera footage of them at the pizzeria. Then it showed them in those punk clothes walking down the street, Beast Boy beating up the thugs and them going in Dzifa's magic shop. Then it showed them walking arm in arm into the movie theater. She looked around the room to see if any cameras were watching her and sure enough, outside the doors, a camera crew was filming her. She stared them down and her eyes began to glow white. They began to back away slowly. "I see that now." It was Raven's turn and she turned and got a large tub of popcorn and two drinks. It cost $22.75. What the hell is up with movie food prices these days?! "Well, I gotta go. See ya." She carried them with her magic, which inadvertently brought most of the peoples' attention.

She walked into the theater and saw Beast Boy sitting on the very top. She would've liked to sit further down, but when the theater was packed to the rafters with people, mostly couples in this case, then you better take what you can get. A girl in the row below him was flirting with him, but he couldn't see that. At least, that's what it looked like.

"Uh, no, that's OK. I already have a date."

"What? She can't be.." The girl stopped when she saw Raven coming forward. "O.M.G., she looks H.O.T." She scowled at Raven and turned back around.

"Oh, phew. Thank God, your finally here. She was beginning to annoy me."

Raven grunted. "Looked to me like you were enjoying it, with your face red and all."

Beast Boy new his face was red, alright, but it wasn't why Raven thought it was. "Yeah, my face was red," he said, tugging on his collar, "but it's not why you think."

Raven turned to him, her face blank. "Really now? Then why on Earth would it be red if not out of pleasure?"

"Heh, well, um, that girl, she wanted to know if I, well, you know, had a date...for the movie. And I sorta told her you were my date. That's why she turned around before you got here." He had a nervous, toothy smile on his face and his cheeks were a light pink.

Raven's cheeks were pink too. "Well, technically...we are each others' dates, I guess."  
She turned away from him, not wanting to look into his wonderful, emerald eyes. "And I should have no reason to be mad at you, because..."

Beast Boy was still looking at her, but was also not wanting make eye contact. "Because why?" he persisted.

"Because a guy was hitting on me and I told him I already have a date." She put some popcorn in her mouth to keep from talking.

"Oh. I guess we're even then." He took his drink and took a sip. Just as they had quieted down, the movie, or I should say the hour long previews, was beginning to start.

They stayed silent, not looking at each other for all of the previews and for about a third of the movie. Raven was enjoying the movie, too, but Beast Boy was really focused on something else in the theater. He was busy contemplating on whether or not to make _the move _on Raven. They had both said they were each others' date, so why not sell it to the people. Although, he didn't know about the news crew following them around...yet.

Raven was holding the popcorn, so he had to reach over every time he wanted some. He put his arm on the armrest close to Raven, hoping she'd mess up and put her hand on his or something like that.

The movie was moving on and on, so if he was going to do something, he'd better do it pretty quick. They were at a part where Romeo and Juliet had just had some fun, if you know what I mean. The words that came from both of them made Raven sigh with delight. She had been sighing through out the movie, but for different reasons. The first few were out of boredom. As the movie progressed on, she began to lighten up to it. The next couple sighs were just normal sighs that everyone takes every now and then. And all the ones since have been ones of joy and happiness.

Even though she was paying more attention to the movie, she could feel the uneasiness coming from Beast Boy. She saw him move his arm towards her twice already and she was becoming anxious. 'Oh my Azar, is he gonna do something or not?'

The movie was probably at its most romantic part now. All the couples below them were cuddling closer together and leaning on each other. Beast Boy was getting ready to something, but Raven did something first.

Raven saw Terra. She was on the same row to the right, but two sisters, obviously twins, were before she was. She noticed Terra leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder. Terra looked down the row and noticed Raven was watching her. She smirked at Raven and looked back at the screen. Raven, feeling competetive, then leaned her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy's muscles tensed up. After about a minute or so, he relaxed. He pretended to stretch and was slowly lowering his arm around Raven's shoulder, but she reach up and snatched his wrist. He gulped and look down at Raven, her face angry. Her face went blank and she lowered Beast Boy's arm for him. He was tense again, but slowly began to relax.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Raven's head, her emoticlones were once again, going completely bonkers.

_"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! Love, you see what she's doing?" squealed a very ecstatic Happy._

_"Oh, yeah. She likes him. I know, I'm Love for Azar's sake." Love and Knowledge weren't in the last emoticlone episode because they were busy discussing Raven's recent thoughts and feelings. _

_***FLASHBACK* **_

_**"OK, so you have been pretty strong here lately. And you're getting stronger. What is going on?" asked the yellow-cloaked Knowledge, straightening her glasses.**_

_**"Oh, you know. Beast Boy is such a dream boat. He has been spending lots and lots and lots of time with Raven here lately. He has a crush on her, I just know it."**_

_**"And apparently, she has a crush on him, also."**_

_**"Yeah. She just needs to admit it to him already." **_

_**"I see. Well, I don't want to do this, but if you try to gain too much control, I will have to force you to stop. It's not a threat, but be careful. All of us must influence Raven somehow."**_

_**"Yeah. But when I finally knew she loved him in a way that wasn't brotherly love, it was when she decided to throw him a surprise birthday party."**_

_**"Did you even hear what I just said?"**_

_**"Yeah, not to gain too much control and influence Raven. Got it."**_

_***END FLASHBACK* **_

_"That hoe, Terra is making Raven jealous. She needs to quit that shit." _

_"Rude, watch your language please. We have nice emoticlones near us."_

_"WE SHOULD KILL HER! TERRA DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE! SHE BETRAYED US!"_

_"R-rage, please st-stop. You're scaring m-me."_

_"Oh, Timid, ignore her. She must have something up her ass again." Brave smirked at Rage, causing Rage to get even more irate!_

_"Huh!"_

_Knowledge and Happy rushed over to Love who had just gasped. "Love, what is it? What's wrong?"_

_Love closed her eyes and smiled the biggest smile in the world "EEEEEEEEEEEEE! Raven just thought about telling Beast Boy how he felt at the party tonight."_

_Happy brightened at that. "Really?"_

_Then, both Love and Happy squealed in joy and were hugging each other and jumping around. _

_"OH, SHUT THEM UP!" _

* * *

Raven could feel all the feeling coming from her emoticlones and it was making her dizzy. Beast Boy had now fully relaxed and was leaning his head on Raven's.

"Oh, how I wish they could be alive to see this. Romeo, Juliet, thank you for saving our town."

With that the movie ended with girls crying and then clapping.

Raven and Beast Boy stood up and stretched. "What time is it?" Raven asked.

"It's 6:23."

"6:23?! We gotta get moving!"

"Hey, Raven, slow down a sec. I gotta pee first!"

"Oh, hurry up."

Raven's communicator went off right as Beast Boy went to the bathroom, perfect timing. "Yo, Raven, where y'all at, girl. Everyone's here and waiting for you and your green love machine." Cyborg looked happy and smirked at his comment.

"My what?"

"Never mind. Hey, we've been seeing you two on the news. They think y'all dating. And by the way y'all were walking and acting together and stuff, y'all look like a new couple that are just getting used to the datin' thing."

"Cyborg, we aren't dating. We will be there shortly. Just as soon as Beast Boy gets his butt out of the bathroom."

"OK, see you then. Oh, and one more thing, that's a nice blush you have on your face."

* * *

**Sorry for another cliff hanger, but HOLY FISH NUGGETS this chapter was long. I promise I'll make the next one about the party. Scout's Honor!**

**Anyways, PEACE OUT!**


	4. Unexpected

**Alright, y'all, here is the next chapter! Sorry for not updating and this short chapter, but man, I have been busier that Danny Phantom hunting all the ghosts in the world at one time here! **

**Speaking of Danny Phantom, I am going to write a fanfic on it. I have a surprise on something, but it'll have to wait. OK, me, stop blabbering and let them read. Here it is!**

* * *

Raven slammed her communicator shut. She didn't know she was blushing, but, hey Jack, I guess she was. She sighed and leaned up against the wall, waiting for Beast Boy to get out of the restroom. She figured there'd be a long line since they had just got out of a movie. No doubt they would be late.

She looked at the clock on the wall of the main room in the movie theater. They had 2 minutes to be there. If Beast Boy walked out within the next 15 seconds, they...oh, here he came, looking refreshed. "Alright, sorry, bit of a line. I guess, home?"

Raven's heart started to beat just a little bit faster. She was so focused on getting there, she forgot about how he would react. He would probably freak out at first and start partying. She nodded and grabbed his wrist. She pretty much dragged him outside and around the theater so no one could see them. Then, WHOOSH!

The blackness consumed them in an instant and just as fast as it appeared, it vanished and they were standing in front of Titans Tower, which was mysteriously dark at the moment of the setting sun. "Huh? It looks dark up there. They couldn't have gone to bed already."

"I don't know. Maybe they're out or something." 'Oh, gosh, I hope they have all the stuff ready.'

They walked up and pressed in the secret code on the key pad for the elevator to come to them. They got in and waited for it to take them up. Raven was now starting to look nervous. She began to bite her lip and push her index fingers together.

In the common room, every other Teen Titan, from Robin and the other two to Jinx, Redstar and Herald. All of them were crouched down in the dark common room. Cyborg was watching the security cameras for Raven and Beast Boy. "6:30. And there they are, right on time." They had just reached the hallway and were heading towards the common room.

Raven and Beast Boy were walking towards the sliding door that lead into the common room. Raven's heart was beating uncontrollably and time seemed to go in slow motion. In a few seconds, they would be in the common room, at a party. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. SWOOSH! "Huh? Man it's dark in here." said Beast Boy. He searched for the light switch and flicked it on.

"SURPRISE!" shouted all the Titans! Beast Boy jumped up what seemed like 10 feet and landed on his butt with a shocked face. Every other Titan and now Raven too, was laughing.

"Holy guacamole! What the heck? What is all this?" yelled the shocked changeling.

Robin walked over and helped him up, the room quiet again. "Happy Birthday, Beast Boy," the Boy Wonder said.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. He began to stutter violently. "Uhh, oh, uh, wh-wh-what?!" He ran out of the common room and into his room. He checked his calender and sure enough, it was his 18th birthday! He smiled a humungous grin and sprinted back to the common room full of Titans. He stopped and the steps and yelled as loud as he could, "TITANS, LET'S PARTY!"

The Titans erupted in a shout of approval. In the crowd, someone yelled, "Hit it, Cyborg!" The music began to blast out of the speakers! No one was standing still, except for the original five Titans, who were by the food table.

"Oh my God, man. I completely forgot today was my birthday! Holy shit, man! Sorry for the language, but holy freakin' crap!" Beast Boy was radiating excitement.

"Yo, B. You like all this man?"

"You bet your metal butt I do!"

"Oh yeah, baby! Booya!"

Beast Boy looked around the room. It was amazing! Over by the window, a DJ station was set up with killer speakers to the side. He also noticed similar speakers were on the ceiling all around the room. He looked to the right of it and saw a small stage set up with five microphones and two speaker on it. It was about 2 feet high and was all black marble. Lights and laser beams were set up all around the stage and DJ station, along with smoke machines and sub-woofers. Then he looked at the food table! Whoa! On one side, it had all sorts of meats. Racks of ribs, steaks, hotdogs, hamburgers, and even somethings he didn't know! However, the other side was more to his liking. It had all kinds of fruit on it and it had some vegetarian meals. Tofu burgers, potato pancakes, and all sorts of goodies! Next, his attention was drawn to the magnificent decorations. There were streamers put up every where with whatever color you could think of. There was a few origami animals, all green, such as a dragon, an eagle, a swan, and even something that looked like a unicorn with wings!

"Man, this is completely awesome!"

"Happy Day of Your Birth, friend Beast Boy!" shouted Starfire, pulling Beast Boy into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ugh! Th-thanks, Star. You're killi-ng me-ee!"

"OH, forgive me." She let go and smiled at him.

"Phew! So Cyborg, you wanna tell me why you did all this for me?" asked Beast Boy, a smirk-like smile on his face with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't look at me. It was my idea to get this stuff, but not my idea to throw you a party."

"Huh? Starfire, you then?"

"Was not I."

"Hmm, Robin, dude! Thanks bro."

"Sorry, Beast Boy, it wasn't me either."

Beast Boy's eyes widened ever so slightly. He slowly turned to Raven. She was fidgety and was looking around the room, not really paying attention. Beast Boy walked over to her. "Rae, was it you who planned this party?"

Raven came out of her nothingness and looked at him, her face turning a light pink. "Uh...yeah."

Beast Boy's eyes widened a lot this time! He smiled a toothy grin. "Thank you. But why would you do something like this," he waved his arms around the whole room and the dancing Titans, "for me?"

Raven inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Well, it was your idea to throw me a birthday party, so I thought I'd return the favor."

"Oh. But I thought you pretty much hated me?"

She looked down, her face gloomy. "I don't hate you, Beast Boy. You just annoy me too much sometimes. That's all." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and looked down too. "Honestly, though, I don't know what I'd do if you didn't bug me like you do."

Beast Boy's next action would draw the attention of everyone. He reached out and hugged Raven. Everyone's face was pure shock! The most common thought was, 'He is gonna get an ass-whooping!' What happened next would shock them to the core. Raven hugged him back. Beast Boy had hugged Raven countless times and Raven had hugged Beast Boy once, after the events with Malchior, but never ever had they mutually hugged. Beast Boy's, as well as Raven's, heart was beating like a drum. He hugged her expecting to be put into a coma or something. But when she hugged back, that made his stomach twist and his heart want to play the drums in a metal band. They broke away and smiled at each other. Because it was eerily quiet, everyone heard Jinx whisper to Kid Flash, "they would be sooo cute together!"

They both blushed and glared at the purple-headed girl. She smiled a nervous smile and said, "Anyone up for some Karaoke?" The room bursted into a roar of approval.

Bumblebee flew above everyone. "Hey, shut your pipe holes! Since today is Beasty-Boo's b-day and all, I think he should either get to go first or pick someone to go first." Everyone nodded and muttered their agreements. "Alright, BB, who is going first?"

Beast Boy walked to the front. "Hmmm." He stroked his "beard." "I think," he spun around really fast and stopped abruptly, "you should go first!" he said pointing at Jericho.

Jericho pointed to himself. "Oh, haha, sorry, man. Uh, then...Robin, you'll go first!"

Robin was eating a chicken leg and turned around. "Meh? Bet wheh may?" he said, his mouth full.

"Robin, swallow that before you talk!" scolded Starfire.

"Yeah, Robin, listen to Star!" said an amused Speedy, his arm around his date's shoulders.

"Shut it. Fine, I'll go first. Gimme a sec."

* * *

People went, one after a while. Their were some who wanted laughs and others who just liked a song. All serenades were decent, but some were definitely better than others, not naming any names *cough Speedy cough.*

The third to last person, Cyborg, just stage dived off the stage and it only left two people: the planner of the party and the one who's party it was.

"What what! Everyone having a good time?" shouted Bumblebee, fist pumping.

"YEEEAHHH!" shouted the Titans.

"Alright, y'all, if I counted right, there should be three more left to go, but since Jericho can't speak, Beast Boy or Raven, come on down!"

"What is this, the price is right?" Raven sarcastically said.

"Aw, come now, Raven, don't be a sour puss. Get your goth self on this stage!"

Raven just sighed and stood still. "C'mon Rae, get up there. I'll go right after you," said an anxious Beast Boy.

"How come you won't go before me?"

"That is a CIA secret and if you knew, I'd have to kill you."

Raven giggled. "I'd like to see you try." Truth be told about Raven, she had never sang in front of people before. This would make her first time. She was a bit nervous, but didn't show it. Plus, she wasn't even sure if she had a good enough voice that suited everyone's liking. Then a light bulb switch on in her mind and an idea formed. "OK, fine. The only way I'm going up there is if you come up there and sing with me."

Beast Boy leaned up against the wall, smoking an imaginary pipe. "Hmm, your offer is most difficult. I must inquire about my answer for a smidge of a second. OK, fine. But what kind of song are we gonna sing?"

"Well, I'm not much of a preppy girl."

"How about we make a deal. You go up by yourself and sing, then I'll go, then we can both go."

"What on Earth makes you think I'd agree to that?"

"I don't know. You'll just have to trust me."

Raven could tell Beast Boy was up to something. What could he be up to? She didn't know. She could always use her empathy, but that would be cheating. Haha, cheating.

"If I go up there and sing by myself, your song better be worth waiting for."

"It will, I promise."

Raven sighed and started to walk on stage. The crowd cheered with anticipation. Raven's heart beat like a bass drum. She was nervous as a mouse going through a kitchen with a million mouse traps on the ground, but she was far too proud to show any sign of nervousness. Although, her hands were trembling, barely noticable unless you were looking right at them. She reached up and grabbed the microphone. "H-hi everyone. I guess I'll sing, but don't expect an encore song afterwards."

She went over to the song machine and began rummaging through the song titles. She was looking for one that fit her, such as something alternative, metal, or deathcore. She was searching and then she laid eyes on it. The song wasn't in her normal listening area, but she knew the song. She selected it and "Pleas Don't Leave Me" by P!nk began to play.

_Da da da da  
Da da da da_

_Da da da da da,_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
How many times have I kicked you out of here  
Or said something insulting?_

_Da da da da da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
I am capable of really anything,  
I can cut you into pieces,  
When my heart is broken._

_Da da da da da_

_Please, don't leave me  
Please, don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty.  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest.  
But baby I don't mean it,  
I mean it, I promise_

_Da da da da da_

_Please, don't leave me, oh  
Please, don't leave me (don't leave me)  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud  
How beautiful you really are to me.  
I can't be without.  
You're my perfect little punching bag,  
And I need you.  
I'm sorry._

_Da da da da  
Da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_Please, please, don't leave me  
Baby, please, don't leave me  
Please, don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me yeah  
Please, don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this.  
Please, please, please, don't leave me,_

_Baby, please, please, don't leave me._

Everyone erupted in an uproar. They were cheering. Cheering! Cheering? Cheering. Most importantly, they were cheering for her, Raven, a weird, dark, goth-like girl. She smiled and walked off the stage towards Beast Boy, who was bursting at his seams with excitement.

"RAVEN! OH, GOSH YOU WERE AMAZING!" Beast Boy yelled over the roaring crowd.

"THANKS! NOW IT'S YOUR TURN. GET UP THERE AND SING!"

'Oh, I will. But not for everyone in here, though.'

Cyborg, instead of Bumblebee, took the stage. "Booya! Oh, yeah, baby, that was tight! Great job, Rae. Now, before our favorite grass stain gets up here, I think we all should sing him a little song. Ready now?"

_"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Beast Boy. Happy Birthday to you!" _

"Ah, shucks, guys. Y'all didn't need to do that."

"Hell yeah we did! Now, get your green, vegetarian butt up here and sing us a little tune!"

The Titans yelled as Beast Boy ran and jumped on stage, waving and blowing kisses when he got there, the last one aimed at a particular pale skinned girl. "How we doing tonight? Good? Good! Now, before I sing this song.."

Aqualad leaned over to Speedy right before Beast Boy was about to finish his sentence and whispered to him, "I bet you ten bucks he'll sing this song for Raven."

"You're on," the archer whispered back."

"...I would like to say it is for a certain someone in the crowd tonight. Not naming any names, but she can be black as night, which is saying something, because her skin is just the opposite of black." He winked at the crowd and smiled, his little fang sticking out still.

He walked over and immediately pick the song he wanted, like he had it planned or something. Oh, wait a minute, he did.

_When You Can't Sleep At Night by Of Mice & Men_

_Here in this world I'm awaked with mistakes  
But it's love that keeps fueling me, fueling me_

_Pretty little lady with the swollen eyes,  
Would you show them to me?  
I know I'm not that perfect, but just stay a while  
Baby, then you will see..._

_Miles away I can still feel you lay  
Your head down on my embrace, my embrace  
Far away..._

_Pretty little lady with the swollen eyes,  
Would you show them to me?  
I know I'm not that perfect, but just stay a while  
Baby, then you will see..._

_Don't give up, baby  
I know that it's shaky,  
Just let love consume us, 'sume us._

_Here in this world I'm awaked with mistakes  
But it's love that keeps fueling me  
Fueling me to love you  
Miles away I can still feel you lay  
Your head down on my embrace  
Be not afraid to love me_

Raven was on the verge of tears. It was beautiful. And to top it off, she knew the band quite well.

_Pretty little lady with the swollen eyes,  
Would you show them to me?  
I know I'm not that perfect, but just stay a while  
Baby, then you will see_

Everyone was either looking at the content green boy on stage or the shocked pale girl at the back of the room. Their eyes were locked on each other, neither one daring to even breath. Then something that would probably never ever happen again happened. A single, clear teardrop fell from Raven's eye. Then came a few more. She smiled and began to run through the crowd. She ran and climbed up on stage.

Raven and Beast Boy stood their, on stage, in front of all the Titans, looking into each others' eyes. Beast Boy smiled wide and said, "Glad you liked it. Now, you ready for our duet?"

Raven wiped her face with her shirt. She nodded and they both went to the machine. "So, what are we singing?" she asked Mr. Logan.

"Well, since you like Pink, how about _Give Me a Reason?" _

"Oh, alright. Sounds good to me. Can you sing like Nate can?"

"Pfft! Duh."

_Raven, (Beast Boy), __**Both**_

_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

_(I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine)_

_Oh, we had everything_

_Your head is running wild again_

_(My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind)_

_Yeah, but this is happenin'_

_(You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh)  
__**There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love**_

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

_(I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart)_

_**You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

_Our tear ducts can rust  
(I'll fix it for us)  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
(You're holding it in)  
You're pouring a drink  
(No nothing is as bad as it seems)  
We'll come clean_

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

_Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again _

When they were done singing and the music quit, they pulled each other in for a hug, causing some of the girls, besides the *cough tough as nails cough* Jinx, who secretly did it in her head, to swoon with delight.

Robin got a devilishly mischievous idea in his head. "Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her."

Then a few more people joined in. "Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her!"

Then a whole lot more. "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! KISS HER!"

Finally, everyone was chanting it profusely at the green one on stage. "KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!"

The chanting continued. Beast Boy's face was a ruby-crimson color. He kept glancing back and forth from the crowd to Raven. But oh goodness, did she look beautiful tonight. He hadn't seen her in much of anything except for her cloak and leotard. He liked how she looked tonight.

Raven's heart was beating at 2748373984790572347593867 miles a minute. She just knew her face could blend in with Starfire's firey red hair. Beast Boy had somehow gone to the middle of the stage, leaving her on the right side, if you were facing the crowd that is. Beast Boy turned his head and looked at her, longing in his eyes. That sadness she had seen was no where to be seen. He slowly walked over to her until her was about half a foot away. He reached out and put his hands on Raven's shoulders. Raven bit her bottom lip and looked to the crowd. Cyborg stood there, his arms crossed in the chanting crowd. He smiled and nodded. Raven knew what it meant. 'Go for it!' She looked back to an extremely nervous looking Beast Boy. He was breathing heavily and his hands traveled down her arms and eventually stopped at her waist. He was just seeing if she would let him do this. Instinctively, Raven began to lean inwards, her eyes automatically closing. Beast Boy began to, too. Everyone watched with legendary anticipation. The distance between their lips grew smaller and smaller until...

BOOOOOOOM!

A huge blast rattled the whole tower, causing nearly all of the Titans to fall over. Raven and Beast Boy's inevitable kiss would have to be put on hold until they found out what did this.

Then the monitor came down from the ceiling revealing two very well known figures.

"Greetings, Titans," Brain's robotic voice sounded. "I see you five are..."

"Not alone." Slade.

Robin jumped up on the stage where Beast Boy and Raven were still at.

"You have a lot of nerve reaching us, Slade. Especially today."

"Ah, Robin. So irate all the time."

"Hold on a second! How the hell are you unfrozen? I turned you into a brain-sickle!"

"Ah, that, my dear boy, is a quite simple answer. Slade unfroze all of us, but with a condition we must honor. He wanted to rule the Brotherhood of Evil, but that is my job. We came to a mutual agreement to disband the Brotherhood forever and build another empire. With Slade being the muscle and I being the brains, our new team, the Cult of Chaos, will take this world under our dictatorship and rule with an iron fist. All those who oppose us," he paused to add extra emphasis, "will be annihilated."

"We have stopped you once, and we definitely can do it again. Friends of mine, tell this stupid organ who we are." Starfire spoke out, because she had just about had enough of Slade's unnecessary mind tricks. Since Brain was talking, she took it out on him.

Cyborg stepped on stage now. "You forget. We are the Teen Titans and you know what that means?"

"Enlighten us," Slade ominously spoke.

Raven's eyes began to glow white. "It means we will not go down without a fight. We are strong, brave."

Kole talked this time. "To top it all off, we have something that no villain will ever have."

Madam Rouge came into view. "And vat vould that be?"

Bumblebee flew up to the stage, grabbing Cyborg's hand. "We have friends and family who love and care for us."

"No matter how mad they've made us," Kid Flash said.

"No matter how obnoxious they can be," said Aqualad.

"No matter how beaten and weak they become," Pantha spoke out.

"We will not go down without a fight," Speedy said.

"And most importantly," Beast Boy said, "We would die for each other."

Maniacal laughter could be heard on the monitor. It grew and grew until a face appeared. One that has haunted the leader of the Teen Titans throughout his life. "I am so glad you feel that way!" cackled the one and only Joker.


	5. Finally!

**Greetings and salutations! Chapter 5 is here, a little faster this time. I should have my Danny Phantom one up and going by next week if not sooner. I hope y'all are enjoying it. Bye bye!**

* * *

A shock of surprise was upon the Titans when they saw that ugly, painted face. The Joker smiling an insane grin, but at one person in particular.

"Ah, Robin. It's been a long time. I believe the last time I saw you, you were with Batty. Now look at you, the leader of an elite fighting force." The Joker started cackling like he was laughing at a joke he had just said.

"Joker. Why are you in Jump City?" Robin demanding in a hard tone.

The Joker had fallen to the ground with laughter. He picked himself up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh, phew! That was good. But you see, my little bird, I am not here for just you." He stopped and looked at the Titans all around the room. "I'm here for all of you!"

Raven looked at him. She had half expect her father to be there, too, but, fortunately for them, he was not. She would've sensed him a long time ago. Beast Boy walked up to the monitor. "Listen here, you sadistic clown, why don't you just leave us the hell alone."

"What? Do my eyes play tricks on me? Garfield! Why I thought you were dead!"

"It's Beast Boy to you."

"It truly has been a while. OK, _Beast Boy, _why are you not dead?"

Raven was confused. "Beast Boy, why did he think you were supposed to dead?"

"HUH! You haven't told them! I figured you would've told you girlfriend there at least!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Beast Boy, what is he talking about?" Robin asked.

"Nothing, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Come now, Robin. Use those brains. Slade, my boy, didn't you say he got smarter?"

"He had gotten smarter, but obviously not as much as I'd hoped."

Raven and Starfire watched the two boys glaring at the villains on screen. Starfire knew how Robin reacted when it came to Slade. He would get all obsessive over him and it would affect the entire team. Raven didn't know much about Beast Boy's life when he was part of the Doom Patrol or before then, but she did know he held a great sense of malice towards the Brain. So not only were their worst nemesis's there, but it would seem both had history with Batman's arch rival as well.

Raven walked over and quite roughly turned Beast Boy to face her. Beast Boy's angry face turned to surprise. "Garfield Mark Logan, if you do not tell me what is wrong, I will never speak to ever again!"

Beast Boy's warm heart felt like it had been shot with one of Speedy's Frost Arrows. No. He had lost everything. Losing Raven would be like handing him a gun and persuading him to pull the trigger. Beast Boy's head fell. "OK. Just not here."

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand and they walked out of the common room.

"Oh, how sweet. Ah, young love." The Joker looked back at Robin. "Now, we have business to attend to so if you don't mind, we have to scidattle. Toot-a-loo, Robs." Then the screen turned off. Robin clenched his fists.

He turned to Starfire. "Star, we need to find out why the Joker thought Beast Boy was dead."

"Friend Raven is taking care of it now."

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy sat on her bed. Beast Boy sat on the edge while Raven sat cross-legged beside him. "Rae, if I tell you about this, you have to promise you won't tell the others."

Raven could feel the sadness and sorrow zooming out of Beast Boy. It was like an invisible fog was growing in the dark room. "OK, I promise."

Beast Boy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "About 15 years ago, I was just a normal boy. I wasn't green and I didn't have fangs. However, my parents were pretty much obsessed over a rare species of green monkey. We traveled to the jungle where it was said to be found. The day after we arrived we found one. It seemed friendly enough, until I accidentally stepped on its tail. It freaked out and bit me on my arm." He raised up his shirt sleeve to reveal a set of scars in the shape of a bite mark. "I got unimaginably sick. Nothing known at that time could stop the pain. Since my parents were super smart, they developed a serum for me. When they injected it into me, the pain subsided almost immediately. We stayed there for about a week. As the week went on, my skin and hair began to turn green. Then, somehow I had been transformed into a bird and I couldn't change back. Eventually I did and I was so excited I had shape shifting powers. By the time we were about to leave, I could only transform into animals the size or smaller than a wolf. I knew I could go bigger, but I needed to learn." Beast Boy ran his hands through his hair like he was thinking about a major mistake he had made and he now wished he could take it back. "In order to get to the airport, we had to ride a boat across a lake. That's when it started to get bad. We had just barely started across the lake when three poacher boats ambushed us out of nowhere. Dad slammed on the accelerator and took off. One poacher boat cut us off while the other two gave chase we turned a sharp left. A bit too sharp. The steering wheel came off. We were headed for a fallen tree on the bank and no way to stop or slow down. I tried and tried to transform into something big to save us. I used so much energy, I passed out. According to the authorities, my dad had thrown me into water right before the boat hit the tree." Beast Boy's eyes now held tears that threatened to fall out any second. "I just know I could've saved them. I just know it."

Raven just sat there quietly listening. She saw a tear fall from his eye. She reached out and rubbed his back in a comforting matter. "It's OK. It wasn't your fault."

Beast Boy swiftly turned his head her, startling her. "Not my fault?" he said, his voice starting to sound choked up. "I haven't told you all of it. When the police we taking me to social services, the poacher back at the lake attacked the car. Both police officers were killed on sight, causing the car to wreck. I had been knocked out, but lived through it with only a minor concussion. I woke up in a dark room with one light right above me in nothing but my underwear." He sniffled and wiped his face with a tissue from Raven's nightstand. "They kept asking me where we had seen the green monkey, but being only 5, I didn't know. They never believed me. They beat me. Every time I'd say something they didn't like, they either beat me until they were tired, shocked me with a cattle prod, or would put a rag over face and pour water on it. That went on for...I don't exactly know. I was so exhausted, I had forgotten about my new powers. One day, they had just finished a beating session. When they left, I turned into a mouse and tried to escape. Unfortunately, all the walls and the door were thick steel and I couldn't get through them at all, no matter how I went about it. I could here them coming. I saw on a table that been behind me a hunting knife with a brown, leather handle and a four inch, serrated blade. I ran over to it as fast as I could. I grabbed it and began to run and hide behind the door when they opened it, but they opened it before I got behind it. Without anything else to do, I began to swing it violently. I had stabbed one in the gut and cut a major artery in another's neck. Their were three there. The last one dove for me, but I ducked just in time. I ran forward and pushed the knife into spine. He panicked and began to frantically tug at the knife. When he reached around and pulled it out, a few nerves were caught on the serrated part of the knife and he collapsed, paralyzed. I grabbed the knife from his hand and ran out the door." He stopped and walked out of the room only to return a minute later with the knife he described in his hand. "I ran down the hallway and into a big room with a second floor. 'Where are you going?' a voice asked. I turned around and looked up on the second floor to a smiling man with makeup on his face. 'I am the Joker' he said. 'I am responsible for you being here. I want you, young Gar.' Without hesitating any longer, I turned and ran down another hallway. I pushed through a door and was in the jungle again. I could hear voices following me. I ran and ran, but I could hear them getting closer. The sun was beginning to set. I turned around a corner and ran into Cliff, or as you know him, Robot Man. Mento and Elasti-girl saw me and how scared I was. Then they saw the men chasing me. They knocked them out and from that moment on, I was with the Doom Patrol. That is, until we formed our team."

Raven saw the knife in his hand. She reached out and took it from him, examining it as if it were a fragile, China plate. She then put it on her nightstand and stood up, Beast Boy doing the same. She looked at his tear-stained face. She slowly wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his chest since he was about half a head taller than her now. Beast Boy slowly wrapped his arms around Raven and buried his face in hair. He began to sob. Not uncontrollably, but he kept letting out stifled cries and tears were running through Raven's purple hair. She reached up and began to stroke his hair. "There there. It's alright. Shhhh. It's fine."

At that moment, Starfire peeked in and saw the spectacle in front of her. Raven shooed her away with her hand and Starfire shut the door.

Beast Boy and Raven stayed that way for about an hour. An hour of nonstop, physical contact was nice, but considering Beast Boy was sad and sobbing, it went by quite fast. Beast Boy pulled away and looked at Raven. "Thanks, Rae. I mean Raven."

"Your welcome. You comforted me, so the least I could do was returned the favor." Beast Boy let her go and began to walk out of her room, but before he did, Raven grabbed his wrist. She whipped around him. She stood there for a second. After a few seconds had gone by, she leaned forward and kissed Beast Boy's cheek. She smiled and stepped out of his way, letting go of his wrist. He smiled at her, turned to retrieve his knife, and went to his room.

* * *

Since everyone had stayed past their planned time, they stayed for the night. Raven woke up the next morning at around 4:30. She walked into the now normal common room with Titans here and there sleeping. She walked into the kitchen area and began to prepare herself some tea, being quieter than usually.

With her warm tea in her hand, she arrived on the roof. She sat in her usual spot. She sipped her tea and sighed contently. The events of last night were swirling around in her head like a washing machine. She looked down at the shore and could just barely make out a small silhouette. She flew down to it, careful not to spill her tea. As she was flying, she got the chills. The morning air was quite cool and the stars were out and shining. She wasn't too far away to tell that the silhouette was Beast Boy sitting on the rocks, looking out on the ocean surface. She reached him and walked up behind him. "What are you doing out here this early?" she asked in a calm tone.

"Never went to sleep. Too much on my mind."

"I see." Raven sat down beside him. She sucked down the rest of her tea, it being so cold and such. She felt the warmth travel down here body and just disappear. She started shivering, but not too much. Beast Boy saw this and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Kinda cold out, huh?" he said with a little red present on his face.

Raven had tensed when Beast Boy put his arms around her, but eventually relaxed. The warmth that they now shared acted as a shield to the icy breeze. "Thank you. I was cold."

"Your welcome. Winter must be coming on or something." Raven scooted a little closer to him, closing the little space between them. She turned her head and looked at his serious expression. She had never seen his face so serious. He looked more mature. He looked...handsome. Beast Boy just continued his blank stare out across the ocean. Raven looked up to the sky.

"Hey, a shooting star." Beast Boy looked at her. "You'd better make a wish."

"I wish that accident never happened," he said, looking at the ground. His arms around Raven grew a bit tighter. "Raven, why do you care so much for me? I mean, I'm a no good screw-up. What do I have to offer the team? No one would even miss me."

"You stop right there! I don't want to hear that. As for why do I care for you? The answer is because we are a team, a family. We watch each others' backs like no one else does. And..." she stopped for a second, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, "...we've made a bond. Here lately...I've wanted more. Honestly, though."

"Yeah, I feel you."

"Who could love someone like me?" the two Titans in each others' arms said in unison. They turned toward each other and realized something. There wasn't much distance between their faces. Not much at all. And was it the wind or was that space getting shorter. Their noses were barely touching. Finally, Beast Boy gave in and closed the distance. Raven's heart was beating so fast it threatened to start a fire inside of her, but what Beast Boy just had already done that. She melted and deepened the kiss, putting her arms over his shoulders and rubbing a hand through his hair. Beast Boy moved his hands to her back and moved in closer. For breathing sake, they broke away staring into each others' eyes.

"Rae, what did you wish for?" Beast Boy asked, his tone much sweeter.

Raven smiled. "I wished...for that." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Little did they know they were being watched.

Cyborg stood at the edge of the tower, binoculars in his hands. Since it was dark out, he flipped on the night vision. He looked at the two sitting on the rocks. He saw Raven shiver and Beast Boy move closer and put his arms around her. "That's it. Just play it calm." Raven eventually made what little space between them vanish. He saw her head move to his, then look up. Then they were both looking out across the ocean. Then they locked eyes. "Oh, snap! C'mon BB. Go for it. Do it!" He saw them begin to lean. His anticipation grew. He smiled devilishly. Then, it happened. "OH, YEAH, BABY! WOOHOO! FINALLY!" He slapped his hand over his mouth and pushed the binoculars back to his face. He saw both Titans were looking directly at him. He gulped and pulled the binoculars away, only to find Raven hovering in front of him. "Gagh!"

"What are you doing?" she asked with force.

"Oh, nothing, you know. Just enjoying the fresh, morning air."

"You were spying on us, weren't you?"

"What?! Me? No way, I would never...Yeah, I was," he said looking defeated and ready for an ass-chewing.

"OK, whatever. It's cool."

Cyborg looked up, astounded at what he'd just heard. "Huh? You're not gonna throw me into the ocean or beat me until I'm nothing but a pile of scrap metal?"

"Why would I do that? You silly goose."

"Uh, Raven, you OK?"

"Never been better! Why you ask?"

"Well, you're being happy again? Wait, did you do that spell again?"

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot. I have to tell Beast Boy. And if you or one of the others wants to know, tell me now."

"Yeah, we'd like to know," Robin said, standing by the roof door in his monkey pajamas.

"Dude, what are you wearing?" Cyborg said, stifling a laugh.

Robin grew red. "Starfire got me these. She said she would be 'very, very, very, very sad if I didn't wear them."

Raven giggled. "You look adorable in them, though." Starfire whooshed around the door.

"I know right. Doesn't he just look like a little finorbla fly?"

The girls squealed while hugging. Beast Boy just landed on the roof as a hawk and changed back. "What is going on here?" He turned to Robin and began laughing, causing Cyborg to laugh.

"Guurr." Robin went inside and came out a few minutes later dressed in his normal attire. "OK, Raven, tell us why you are so...girly now?"

"I'm not girly. I just can show some emotions now. All of them. Which means I could unleash some rage and-"

"OK OK, not girly. Just, please tell us."

"Fine. Don't get your monkey underwear in a wad."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW- I mean, continue."

"OK, today, Beast Boy and I went to see a friend of mine. While there, I asked him about the spell combination I made up to make me show emotion. He told me to get the book, so I teleported back here and got it real fast. Apparently, there was a spell to show emotion on the page directly after the one I'd stopped at. Later, he took Beast Boy into the other room to do...whatever, but while he was in there, he sent a magic clone to me and told me to cast the spell. I did, but it turns out there was one condition that the spell had one condition. It wouldn't work unless," she looked at Beast Boy for a second then resumed her tale, "I was kissed by the next boy I saw. And, to my luck and my emoticlones excitement, it was Beast Boy."

* * *

_Meanwhile, after Raven and Beast Boy's kiss, the emoticlones had all exploded with excitement. Well, Love and Happy had enough enthusiasm to make up for all of them. _

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" they squealed. _

_"Oh, Love, it happened! It finally happened!" Happy was jumping up and down._

_"I know! Our Raven finally had her first kiss! Oh, I hope it was a good one!"_

_Knowledge walked up to Love. "What did you do? Did you influence her? Are you the one that caused this?"_

_Love looked confused. "What are you talking about? I haven't had any affect on her ever since you told me not to. She decided to kiss BB on her own."_

_"Oh, Beast Boy! He needs to come back. We haven't seen him since the last time he came in here."_

_"Girl, he's only been here once," said Brave._

_Rage stormed over to Brave. "Uh, I know this ain't my style, but Knowledge told me that if we didn't disappear I had to apologize to you. So imsorrywsffjl..."_

_"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that."_

_"I'm sowrry..."_

_"One more time. Still didn't here you."_

_"I SAID I AM SORRY! DAMN, GET YOUR HEARING FIXED!"_

_"Thank you." _

_Knowledge sighed. "OK, we need to get all of us here. We need to get Raven into Nevermore so we can speak with her."_

_Happy raised her hand, bouncing up and down and saying, "Oo oo."_

_"Yes, Happy?" Knowledge said._

_"Um, you know how Raven can show emotion in her life now? Well, will she be like that here or will she be back to the dark Raven?"_

_"You know, that's a really good question. I don't know. I'll contact her later and tell her she needs to have a chat with us. Now, who are we missing?"_

_"Uh, no one I think." said Brave. Just then Timid walked up. "Oh, Timid. I forgot Timid." _

_Timid put her head down. "You guys didn't even know I was gone?"_

_Happy went up to her. "Oh, cheer up. Just 'cause you're Timid doesn't mean you gotta be glum all the time."_

_"Uh, it kinda does. Stupid." _

_"Rude, don't insult her just because she doesn't know something." _

_"Whatever."_

_"OK. Love, Happy, Rude, Rage, Timid, Brave, and me, Knowledge. Yup, that's all of us."_

_"What is that?" said Love, pointing down the trail to a bright orb._

_"Hmmm, it looks like..."_

_"Oh, man. Another one of us is being formed." Brave may have not been as smart as Knowledge, but she did have a brain._

_"Uh, w-who is it?" asked Timid, hiding behind Brave._

_The light grew in intensity. It grew too bright for them to look at. They shielded their eyes. The light dissipated as fast as it appeared. __**(Before I say this next part, Happy's cloak is pink, Love's is purple/violet, Brave's is dark green, Knowledge's is yellow, Timid's is gray/grey, which ever way you spell it, Rage's is red and Rude's is orange. Thank you and back to the story) **__Where the light just was a brown cloaked emoticlone. _

_"Uh, man. It's just Sloth. What have you got there?" said Brave. _

_"Oh, a flashlight. Found it." _

_"Where the hell could you find a flashlight in this place?" asked Rude, while digging in her ear._

_"On the ground." Sloth picked her nose, pulling out a booger, which she promptly put in her mouth. _

_"Where have you been?" questioned the ever know-it-all Knowledge._

_"Well, Raven didn't really need me so I just wandered around. But this flashlight popped out of nowhere and lead me back to you guys."_

_"Interesting, how come we forgot about you?"_

_"Like I said, she didn't exactly need me so I stopped influencing her completely. When one of us does that, the others forget about you."_

_Happy bounded to her side. "How do you know all this?" she asked, looking innocent as can be. _

_"The flashlight dropped a note and that's what it said. Here, see for yourself." She handed a piece of paper to Happy, who began reading it._

_"Oh, I see. Yup, that's what it says."_

_"OK, _now _do we have everyone here? Let me call roll. Knowledge, here. Love?"_

_"Here."_

_"Happy?"_

_"Present!"_

_"Rude?"_

_"Yeah, I'm here."_

_"Brave?"_

_"What up!"_

_"Timid?"_

_"Uh...here."_

_"Rage?"_

_"What?!"_

_"Nothing, nothing. Just making sure you're here."_

_"*cough bitch cough*" said Brave._

_"Ahem, now then. When Raven is alone, I'll contact her and get her to come."_

_"Uh, you forgot me," said Sloth lazily._

_"Oh, yeah. Sloth?"_

_"..."_

_"Psst! Say here!" whispered Happy. _

_"Oh, here."_

_"OK, now we wait." _

* * *

"So, you're saying that in order for your spell to work, you had to kiss me? Cool!"

Starfire gasped. "You two did the kissing? Fabulous! Does this mean you two are dating like Robin and I?"

Beast Boy and Raven scratched the back of their heads simultaneously. "Uh...Rae? I have a question."

"Yeah, BB?"

"Would you...um, how do I say it?"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Cyborg yelled. "Raven, would you be the picture in his wallet, the ball to his chain, the sunshine to his rain?!"

"Well...I might if he'd ask me himself."

"Raven, would you...be my..."

"Yes?"

"...my one and only?"

Raven smiled brightly. She flew over to him and delivered a bone-crushing hug. "Why of course I will, Beast Boy!" She leaned in close to his ear and whispered to where the others couldn't hear, "I'm going to call you Gar from now on though."

"Ah what?"

"Hey, you call me Rae so I call you Gar."

"Fair enough."

Suddenly, all of the other Titans ran to the roof. "Well, it's about damn time, you two," said Bumblebee to the new couple.

"Aw, what? Beast Boy got a girlfriend before I did?" said Herald.

"Should've played your cards right. I might've considered you, but Sparky got to me first." Bumblebee really didn't care for him, but Herald didn't need to know that.

"OK, since all the Titans are up hear, thanks to Speedy, yes, I did see you, we need to talk, even though it's like 6 in the morning. Everyone go back down to the common room," ordered the Boy Wonder.

Everyone went down stairs, the couples holding hands: Robin and Starfire, Cyborg and Bumblebee, Jericho and Kole, and now, Beast Boy and Raven.

Somewhere out there now, a fangirl is extremely jealous that Raven got her Beasty-Boo first. "I'll get you!" she says, pointing towards Titans Tower from her apartment filled with posters the Teen Titans, but mostly of Beast Boy.

The Titans all gathered around, the first four Titans, not counting Robin, because he is going to talk, sat on the couch, while the other 50 of 'em or whatever stood or sat around. "OK, first off, congrats on Beast Boy and Raven finally getting together."

"Seriously, man. It was almost too embarrassing to look at. It was completely obvious you had the hots for her."

Beast Boy turned to Aqualad. "Hey now, I had to play it smooth."

"Yeah, real smooth there, X-lax," said Argent, first time speaking in the story.

"Ahem, anyways, Beast Boy, if you are not comfortable with telling how you and the Joker have history together, you should at least tell someone so at least one of us knows how to calm you down or in more extreme cases, stop you from making any irrational mistakes."

Beast Boy's mood instantly darkened, but not as much as before. More like half way between his new cheery mood and his depressed emo-ish mood. "Relax. I've already told Raven."

"Oh, good then. But, if you don't mind me asking, why did you tell her?"

This time Raven spoke up. "Well, do you remember that time after Beast Boy turned into the beast thing? Well, after that, I felt I had to return the favor. I told him my past and I bet he felt compelled to share his with me."

"Yeah, I did. That way if either one of us gets low again, we can boost each others' spirits!"

"Not being the rain on your parade, but what if you both get low?" asked Starfire, her curiosity peeking.

Raven just looked at her with a knowing expression. "Well, that's when you and the rest have to help us."

Starfire nodded and clapped her hands while grinning.

"OK, now that Beast Boy has a anger management buddy, we need to talk about this Cult of Chaos. We know the Brotherhood of Evil and all its members is involved. So is my archenemy, Slade. And to top it all off, Batman's worst enemy has resurfaced, and he has done so in Jump City. Since he has experience battling heroes with greater power than us, he is a tough adversary." Robin had fought the Joker before. He may have been a freak, but he was also an evil genius.

Beast Boy stood up. "I say, we should all stick together here until we figure this mess out and take them down."

Cyborg grunted in approval. "Yeah, I agree. Strength in numbers."

Jericho got out his notepad and wrote down for the others to read 'But what if they try to launch an attack on us? We will all be in the same place.'

Robin scratched his head. "Beast Boy's idea is good, but Jericho does have a good point."

Then Cyborg squealed like Starfire and Raven did when talking about Robin's monkey pj's. "I've got it! Alright, Rob, don't get mad or anything, but I have been slowly making adjustments to the Tower ever since we got back from Tokyo." He ran over to one of the computers and began typing. "OK, since we have like a ton of enemies and all, I figured there would have to be a sense where we'd have to cram all of us Titans in this small tower. So I built this." On the monitor on the wall, a blueprint popped up. It looked like the normal Titans Tower, but one couldn't be more wrong if they though it was.

"Uh, Cy, it's just the same tower."

"Oh, really?" He put on some Morpheus glasses and said, "What if I told you not to trust your eyes?"

"How can one trust our eyes when they do not lie?" asked Starfire.

"Oh, Star, your eyes are lying to you. Watch this!" He pressed enter the keyboard and the whole tower began to shake. The walls began moving. The ceiling began shaking and then, it all stopped.

"What was that?" asked Raven quizzically.

"I'll show you!" Cyborg ran towards the elevator and grabbed Raven on the way. The others just sat there in unknowing silence. A few minutes later, Cyborg and Raven returned.

"HOLY CRAP! It's awesome! This floor now has three sections! Plus, there is a top floor now! And there is more rooms and stuff in a floor just above the basement!"

The whole group broke out in excited murmurs. "All right, knock it off! Cyborg, how in hell did you get all this done without even one of us knowing about it?"

"Uh, hello? I built this thing. What makes you think I can't make adjustments without anyone knowing?"

"*Sigh* Good point. So are there enough rooms for everyone?"

"You bet your mask there are. And believe you me, it took forever to make. Although, Mas y Menos will have to share a room. OK guys?"

"Si!"

"Right on!"

"Oh and just a warning, the walls are a bit thin, so don't be too loud." he said eying the few couples in the room, but then it hit him. "Aw, man, me too!"

"Oh, sucks to suck dude!" Beast Boy said.

* * *

Later that day, the tower was quiet. Too quiet. Probably because everyone had to go home and get some things if they were going to be living at Titans Tower. Only ones there were Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy. "So, Rae, what do you wanna do?"

Raven was currently sitting on the couch reading a book. "Why don't you try reading? And I don't mean comic books. I mean substantial reading material."

"Hmm, good idea. There was this one book I heard about, _The Hunger Games. _Do you know it?"

"Of course. Who doesn't know it? I've already read it. I have a copy in my room if you want to go get it."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Are actually going to let me into your room...alone...no one there?"

"Yes, I trust you."

Beast Boy jumped off the couch. "Thank you so much." He ran out of the common room .

"Uh, did friend Beast Boy know where the book was?"

"3...2...1..."

"Uh, Rae, where is it?"

"It's on the bookshelf beside my bathroom door on the top shelf, third book to the right."

"Oh, wow, you really keep your room organized, huh? Thanks, back in a jiff."

Robin looked at Raven with giant smirk on his face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. You two just seem crazy in love."

"Oh? You and Starfire weren't?"

"Touche."

"Why'd you bring it up?"

This time Starfire spoke up. "Well, I believe the reason he did is because you and friend Beast Boy are, um, opposites."

"Yeah, that's it."

Raven put her book down. "Well, maybe it's because we're like magnets in the sense that opposites attract."

"Oh, like how the north pole of a magnet sticks to the south pole of another," said Beast Boy, standing behind the coach.

"Damn it, you scared me!" the three Titans yelled in unison.

"Whoa there! Calm down, it was an accident."

"How long were you standing there?" asked Raven, a little red in the face.

"Long enough to realize that's probably what happened."

"What probably happened?"

"You know, opposites attract and such."

"Oh, I see. No matter, we're together and that's what matters. Right?"

Beast Boy smiled and jumped over the couch, Raven scooting closer and laying her head on his chest. Almost as if they'd done it a million times, they shared a peck on lips and opened their books to read.

Robin whispered to Starfire, "Never thought I'd see that."

"See what?" she asked back.

"Well, more than one thing. One is I'd never ever thought I'd see those two, like fire and ice, black and white, hot and cold, kiss each other. Two, I'd never thought I'd see Beast Boy reading."

"Oh, they are adorable together, are they not? Do you remember our first real kiss?"

"Of course. It was the best moment of my life. So far anyways."

Just then, Cyborg and Titans East walked in. "What up, y'all?" he said, carrying a box of gadgets and tools.

"Hey, Cy. Hey guys."

"Greetings, Friend Cyborg. How was your trip with Titans East?"

"It was good. Their T-ship is different than ours, but it's still pretty cool. So yeah, we..." His voice trailed off as he saw the new couple sitting on the couch. It wasn't the fact that they were cuddling, but what they were doing while they were cuddling. Actually not really Raven, but Beast Boy. "Uh, is Beast Boy reading?"

"Yeah, Raven persuaded him to try to read. They've been quiet for nearly ten minutes now."

Cyborg smiled. "I guess love has a funny way of affecting people. I mean, haven't y'all noticed they've been crazy for each other for, like, years or something?"

Bumblebee walked up to him and kiss his cheek. "Yeah, but you liked me too, you know. And are you sure we should be talking about them like this when they are sitting like a yard away?"

"I thought they'd hear and try to argue or something, but normally Raven only listens when you talk directly to her. But since they're together, I guess they just ignore us and use that as their time together."

"Wow, kinda deep, babe."

"Haha, sorry. Just a thought."

"Speaking of thoughts, I was wondering where our rooms were?"

"Oh, I put all of Titans East's rooms on our floor. Yours is across from Starfire's, Aqualad's is across from BB's, Mas y Menos is diagonally across from Raven's and my rooms, and Speedy's is beside Robins."

"You heard Sparky. Get to your rooms and get situated."

"Gotcha," said Speedy while the others just nodded.

A little later in the day, about 4:30, only a few others had shown up: Kole and Gnarkk, Jericho, Herald, and Hotspot.

Finally after hours and hours of no talking and nonstop reading, Beast Boy and Raven finally snapped out of out. "Wow, man this book is awesome!"

"It is a good one. How much do you like?"

"Uh, let's see...three chapters."

"Oh wow. You must've liked that book a lot or you can read really fast."

"Probably both."

Cyborg walked in, muttering something.

"Hey, Cy, when did you get back?"

"Oh, uh, hey BB, Rae. About three hours ago. Y'all didn't even know I was here?"

"No, we were reading."

"OK, I seriously have got to be dreaming. First, I see y'all all cuddled up, reading. And I think 'What the hell? Beast Boy is reading?' No way. But then I walked down the hall and see Kole and Jericho about to get it on in the hallway. What the fudging-fudge is going on here?"

"Whoa, Jericho and Kole? What were they doing: kissing, hugging, or worse, they might've been, you know, _touching." _

"Aw, man, Raven, cut it out! I didn't need that image."

"Oh, come on! You've probably done worse things with Bumblebee."

"If I would do such a thing with someone, I would at least find somewhere private! Besides, you and Raven might get a little frisky with each other so don't come barging at me with your accusations."

Raven looked pissed. "Hey, we just started officially dating, what, about 10 hours ago. We are no where near that kind of relationship."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm just confused about some things is all. Me and Bee had a fight and she flew off. I'm sorry, didn't mean to take it out on y'all."

"It's alright, Cy. I'm sure she just needs to blow off some steam."

"I hope you're right."

Later that evening, almost everyone had arrived, save for a few. Robin walked in the bustling common room and said aloud, "Alright, what are we having for dinner?"

No one said anything. Beast Boy jumped up from the couch and yelled, "Pizzzzzaaaaaa!"

Everyone nodded and answered in approval.

"Oh, yeah. B-man knows it all."

"OK, B-man, what is the capitol of New York?"

"Albany, duh. History, I know. Science, English, and Math I don't."

"I didn't know that. Hmm. Learning more about my Gar every second."

About 30 minutes later, 16 pizza guys came and dropped off a butt-load of pizza, at least one vegan for Beast Boy."

"Oh, yeah. My own personal pizza. Looks delicious!"

"GOBBLE SCARF HORK SCLARD GULP!"

And just like that, the pizzas were gone.

That night, everyone settle into their new rooms, all of which they got the pleasure of personalizing however they pleased. The only people still up was just Raven and BB. Since, both had finished their book, they were currently engaged in a conversation on whether Katniss from the Hunger Games or Legolus from the Lord of the Rings was a better archer.

"Rae, I'm telling you. I bet Katniss could whoop Legless."

"It's Legolas and I don't care what you say, Legolas would dominate Katniss."

"Kinda like I would dominate you." Beast Boy had a half-smirk, half-smile thing going on on his face.

"What was that?" Raven asked, a little competitive.

"Oh, nothing, I was just saying I could, I don't know, beat you in competition."

"Is that a challenge, green bean?"

"If that's what it sounds like than yes it is, goth girl."

"Oh, that's it, you are going down!"

"Let's do this." Beast Boy turned into a kitten and pounced on Raven. He switched back into human form and began tickling her. She began to laugh and kick.

"Gar...AHAHA...STOP...that tickles!"

"You're gonna get it now." He began to get under her arm pits and by her sides.

Raven finally got out from under him and grabbed him with her black magic. "Oh, you're in for it now, Sunny Jim," she said, mimicking a country accent. She walked over and took of his shoe and sock.

"What are you doing?" She took out a feather, eyed his foot and grinned evilly. "No, please don't...Rae, NOOO...HAHAHAHA AHAHAHA BWAHAHAHAHA HUEHUEHUE HARDY HARDY HAR HAR HAR HAR!"

"Had enough?" Beast Boy turned into something small and was gone, so to speak. He appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, making her squeal with laughter. He picked her up, but he ended up tripping over his shoe and they fell on the couch in a fit of laughter. They stopped and rolled over and stared into each others' eyes.

"You're so beautiful."

Raven blushed and looked away for a second. "You...you think I'm beautiful?"

Not a doubt in his mind. "Of course you are. Even though you have a dark personality, every time I see you, I can almost see a glow. And your eyes. They are mesmerizing."

Raven blushed again. "Uh, thank you. And since we are talking about it, I always thought that little fang sticking out looked cute." She giggled at the way Beast Boy went up and messed with his fang. "And your eyes are just so pretty. I've never seen a guy with such...amazing eyes. If you look at them at a glace, they seem like just the happy eyes of a riddler, but if you take time to examine them, you can see hurt, sadness and loneliness. You have eyes of experience...and they take my breath away."

They both sat up and stared into each others eyes. The instinctively intertwined their hands and they got up and walked out of the common room. Beast Boy's room was first, but he kept walking to Raven's. "I had fun today, Rae."

"I did too. So I'm guessing you like reading?"

"It really isn't too bad. I like it."

"Good." She pulled him into a hug and he embraced her back. They broke away and shared a small kiss, not too long, not too short.

"Night, Gar, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, beautiful. Sweet dreams."


	6. Pain

**I AM SO FREAKING SORRY, READERS! IT HAS TAKEN ME SOOOOOOOOOO VERY LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER WHERE I WANT IT! I HOPE YOU ALL CAN FORGIVE ME! I HAVE BEEN THROUGH FAMILY PROBLEMS, SCHOOL ISSUES, WORK, ZOMBIE APOCALYPSES, METEOR SHOWERS, AND FOUGHT MUTANT WOMBATS TO GET THIS THING FINISHED! **

**Anyways, here its.**

**P.S. You may not forgive me at the end...**

* * *

"Good morning, Titans Tower!" Cyborg's voice rang through the announcement speakers he set up in the hallway. "Wakey-wakey all you sleepy heads! It's time to get your lazy butts up and get ready for the day!"

Beast Boy rolled over on his top bunk and ended up falling on the floor, causing the ground to vibrate. He groaned and began to rub the back of his head. "Oh, what the hell?"

"In case all you scared shitless Titans are wondering, this is a new feature in this new tower. 'But Cyborg, why would you do something like this?' Because we may need a fast way to reach everyone at once. Plus, it's a good wake up call!"

Beast Boy groaned again. He looked at his alarm clock on his desk. Why did he have an alarm clock if he never used it? I don't know, but the time on the clock was too early for him. It was 7:30 in the morning. He'd been up earlier before, but he never really wanted to get up that early, unless something very important was related to waking up that early, like getting the latest video game or doing something for Raven. "Man, I really need a new bed."

* * *

Speaking of Raven, she had already been up when Cyborg woke up the rest of the tower. Even though her personality changed dramatically, her habits, such as drinking herbal tea, reading a lot, and waking up early, never really changed. She looked out across the ocean, the day feeling normal. It was so weird. She was having the strangest case of deja vu. Oh, that's right. This was just like the day when she had first tried out her spell theory. If Beast Boy came out with a giant bag of trash, she would seriously have to make sure time didn't, like, converge into one day, when it was really like more than 5 days mashing into one.

She finished off her tea and set the cup down. She once again looked out across the ocean. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. The sun's risings were getting earlier every day. Summer was coming in really fast. 'Why had it been cold that night? The one where Beast Boy...eh oh well. No use in wondering.'

A bit later, everyone was in the common room, hustling around to make some breakfast. It was quite a sight. The common room was now double in size in the new and improved tower. There was still the kitchen area but a little bigger and to the left when you walk in, were some tables for eating or pretty much anything else. The five normal Titans and Titans East all sat at one table, while everyone else sat at one of the others.

"Ugh, Cy, why did you wake us up this eeeaaaarrrrllllyyyyy, man?" complained Beast Boy.

"Ah c'mon, BB, lighten up. You should take a note from your other half there. She gets up before everyone else everyday!"

Raven glared at Cyborg. "Other half?"

"What? You saying y'all ain't got pet names or anything?"

"No, we don't."

"What about, 'I'm gonna call you Gar' and how he calls you Rae? Those aren't pet names?"

Raven blushed and looked away.

"Ahahaha, gotcha!"

"Oh, yeah? Excuse us, _Sparky!" _

"..."

"Dude, Raven just sent you into hush mode!" said Speedy.

"Robin, would Star be my pet name or would that be 'My sexy little Alien Princess?'"

"Uh..."

"Wait a sec...'My sexy little Alien Princess? Oh, man, that's corny!"

"Shut it, Speedy! At least I have a girlfriend now."

Aqualad looked to Speedy. "Now?"

"Yeah. I broke up with Wonder Girl."

"Ah ah ah."

"OK, OK. She broke up with me."

"Dude, you got rejected!" said Beast Boy, waking up little by little.

"Well, at least I don't take FOREVER in trying to make a relationship."

"Hey, man, ladies dig a patient man."

Raven scoffed. "Even if he is annoying and full of himself."

Cyborg stopped and sniffed really loud. "Do y'all smell smoke? 'Cause that was a burn!"

They all laughed, Beast Boy and Raven included. They scooted their chairs a little closer together at the table. They locked their hands together under the table. They glanced at each other and looked back to the others.

"So, Raven, I have a question if you and Beast Boy don't mind me asking," said Bumblebee.

"OK? Shoot."

"Well, my question is how did you two, which are like water and lightning, get together?"

Raven looked at her blankly for a moment. She glanced at Beast Boy and actually began to think about. She thought about it for a few seconds. "We got together like some people do. We both decided we should date each other. You silly goose."

"No no no! I mean, don't get me wrong , y'all are freakin' adorable, but I just can't see how y'all got together."

Beast Boy let go of Raven's hand and put both of his flat on the table. "We got together because we like each other. Isn't that how all couples get together?"

"Oh..."

"I rest my case."

* * *

Later that day, Beast Boy and Raven were sitting by each other in the common room, reading books. Starfire had whooshed Robin off to 'the mall of shopping' so he wasn't around. Cyborg and Bumblebee were down in the garage working on some high-tech gadgets. Beast Boy closed his book and set it down on the table. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I never thought being with someone with a dark personality could make me have such a bright look on life."

Raven looked away from her book and at her boyfriend. "Well, just because someone is dark, doesn't mean happiness isn't present in their life."

"Yeah, that's for sure. I mean, everyone thinks I have a carefree and immature attitude, when really I've had horrible things happen to me."

"How right you are, Garfield," said a voice.

"What the hell? Joker?! Where are you?"

"Why, I'm everywhere and nowhere. I'm there, but over here as well."

"Gar, calm down, we'll find him." Raven shut her book and put it beside her. She closed her eyes and began to meditate. Her spirit left her body in search of the Joker.

"Damn."

"Gar, he's in-"

"In other words, I'm at the very lake where your parents were killed. You know, you, Robin, and Bats have one thing in common, all your parents were killed, murdered. What a shame."

Beast Boy's eyes teared up. "Shut up! Just shut the hell up!"

"Oh, what a bad boy you are. Well, I have to get going. Mustn't keep the others waiting. Adios."

Beast Boy screamed very loudly. He was shaking uncontrollably and his muscles were all clenching. Tears were now cascading down his cheeks, soaking the color of his shirt.

"Easy now. Calm down. Calm down."

All of sudden, Cyborg and Bumblebee with a few others burst through the door just in time to see the scene take a sickening turn for the worst.

"Raven, what's going on with BB?" Cyborg half yelled.

Raven opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, Beast Boy let out a blood-curdling cry. All attention was on him now. He fell forward on the table, knocking over the remote and his book. He screamed again and flung himself away from the table to one of the the windows by the computer. Raven ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?!" she screamed.

"HEEEELLLPPP MEEEEE!" he shouted. Then, hair started growing all over his body. Cyborg grew wide-eyed.

"Oh no. Raven, let go of him."

"No!"

"He'll tear you to bits! He's turning into the beast."

"The beast protected me!"

"But now he's angry and wants vengeance."

Raven squeezed him tighter. The hair kept growing and growing. Finally, the beast stood there, towering over Raven, whose arms only wrapped half way around him now. The beast roared and slapped Raven away like a rag doll. She soared threw the air and crashed to the window, causing it to break and making her plummet towards the rock below. The beast ran and jumped out of the open space and splashed into the ocean. Raven was unconscious and hit the rocks hard, nearly landing directly on her head. Cyborg and the others ran to the space. Robin and Starfire just got back and ran to Raven's aid. Cyborg aimed his sonic blaster at the beast, but it went under the water and didn't come back up.

* * *

Later, Starfire was sitting beside a bed with Raven in it in the infirmary. Cyborg and Robin were outside the room arguing.

"We need to go after him!"

"No, it'd be better just to let him calm down and come back on his own!"

"Well, I'm going after him, no matter what you say."

"Cyborg, wait. What about Raven?"

"You take care of her." He walked into the infirmary. "Starfire, I'm going after Beast Boy, are you coming or staying?"

"Well, I...I think I'll stay at friend Raven's side."

"Fine, you take care of her, too. I'll be back." With that Cyborg left, leaving Starfire and Robin with Raven.

* * *

Beast Boy, the beast, emerged from the water and roared. He sniffed the air and took off, jumping to a building to another one. He kept this up until he reached the scum-bag side of Jump City, the side where him and Raven went to see Dzifa. Speaking of Dzifa, the scent he'd been tracking lead him Dzifa's shop. The beast ripped open the door to find it completely dark, no light shining except the sunshine coming through the open door. He sniffed again and went to the warehouse looking part. There he saw a light at a desk with a man sitting at the other side, chained to the table and gagged. The beast walked over to...Dzifa? Why was he chained to a desk in his own shop. Then, his keen hearing picked up a shuffling sound behind one of Dzifa's shelves. He jumped over and knocked the shelf. All the knick-knacks and trinkets went scattered all over the floor. Nobody was behind it. He heard a laugh coming from the direction of Dzifa's living quarters. He ran over and began to tear at the door. Since Dzifa's door needed a spell to activate it, no matter how hard he beat or tried to tear at the door, the door never budged. The laughter came from the side of him. The beast could make out a silhouette right before he saw a flash. Blackout.

* * *

Raven was cold. Too cold. It was dark. Too dark. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but a dark abyss. She exhaled. Her breath seemed to illuminate the area. It made a faint glow, but disappeared. That is, until she exhaled again. Her chest was on fire. It felt like someone was sitting on it, but also punching it at the same time. She could feel the hits. Boom. Boom. Boom. All of sudden, all the light came rushing back and she was lying in a bed. She blinked until she got used to the dim light cast by a lamp and some machinery. She was propped up on some pillows. Thank God, too. Her chest still felt the same, and on top of that, the pain had spread to her stomach, legs, arms, and, oh dear Speedy Gonzalez, her head was splitting. She was thankful the light was just barely on or she might've passed out from all the agony her body was being put through. She looked over to the right and saw Starfire asleep on the couch. She was in her normal outfit, but she'd taken off her boots. She looked around without moving her head. Her heart rate was just a little slow, but other than that, it was alright. She realized she had trouble seeing out of her left eye, but didn't know why. She mustered up enough strength to her eye, but when she put her hand in front of it, she couldn't see anything. She began to breathe heavily, her heart rate beginning to speed up. The beeping of the heart monitor woke up Starfire, who quickly rushed over to Raven's side.

"Raven, you are awake. Calm down, calm down. You are fine. Just a bit beaten."

"S...St-...Starfire? Where am I, what happened?"

"The story is long. It'd be better if Robin was in here as well. I'll go get him." She left and came back a moment later, Robin following her.

"Hey, Raven. You feeling OK?"

"Is that a joke? My whole damn body hurts." She coughed and that gave a whole new meaning of the word pain. "Shit! Oh man. Where is Cyborg and Beast Boy?"

"Well, about that. Do you not remember what happened?"

"Uh...I remember Cyborg saying something about vengeance. And then..."

"Raven? Are you still there?" asked Starfire.

"Gar...Beast Boy..." Raven closed her eyes. Then they came. Tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. Sob after sob escaped her delicate lips. "Oh Beast Boy...I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry? He did this to you!"

"No, Star...You d-don't underst-stand. He has been in so much pain...where is he? Where is my Gar?"

Silence. That's it. Nothing but. His eyes were blindfolded, his mouth was gagged and his nose was burned with chloroform. Beast Boy was no longer in beast form, but the rage and hate still radiated off him. He screamed into his gagged and began to thrash around violently. His arms and legs were attached together with something. He realized he was moving. The movement stopped abruptly. He heard footsteps. Then an evil laugh. A crazed cackle.

"So you thought I wouldn't find you?"

His blindfold was taken off to reveal him sitting on a metal chair with high intensity cuffs holding him to it, lasers on the outsides, just in case he could escape, his hands and feet wouldn't be going anywhere. The Joker sat in a similar chair a few yards away, but with no cuffs. Beast Boy screamed again. "Oh, what was that? You missed me? Oh, marvelous, I missed you too!"

Joker got up and took a few steps towards him. "I want you to know something. You know that creepy, goth girlfriend of yours? Well, you killed her." Those words. They echoed in his mind. _You killed her...You killed her..._

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No? You don't remember? You went all badass beast mode and swiped a huge claw at her, sending her lifeless body crashing down to a cold, hard grave right in front of Titans Tower!"

Beast Boy's temper raged. He desperately wanted to transform into the beast, but didn't. He knew what would happen. "That's it! Change you worthless creature!" Then all you could hear was a faint shock of electricity. Then, a blue sonic blast came through the ceiling and the Joker ended up on the other side of the room. Cyborg jumped through the hole.

"Man, I should kill your no good sorry ass for hurting Raven like that! What the hell? You heard that asshole's voice and you just go all out beast? Aw, BB. You seriously got to work on your anger management skills." He went over and ungagged him.

"Raven's alive?!"

"Yes. Hopefully."

"Hopefully? Wha...what do ya mean?"

"You'll see."

About an hour and a half later, they arrived at Titans Tower. Beast Boy broke down the doors instead of typing in the code, causing the guns to come out. He demolished them in a heartbeat and ran up to the infirmary. He burst through the door to see a naked Raven. He was not ashamed about seeing her undraped body, but how it looked. Across her breasts and stomach were four ugly gashes. Her face was almost unrecognizable. One of her eyes was green instead of its usual purpleness. He sank to the floor, Raven's eyes on him. "Oh my God...what...have...I...done?"

* * *

**Dear readers, **

**This is the end of this fanfic. Now, it is NOT the end of this story, just the end of this particular fanfic. It will continue in a crossover of some kind. When will this crossover start? When I finish the other story. If you like this fic, please, keep an eye out for my next one. It will be important. If you do not wish to, that is your choice. Now, I need to get my assets in shape and get rockin'. Y'all take care. Until next time,**

**Nate-Dawgg73**

**P.S. PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**


End file.
